When Are We?
by Kayligh007
Summary: Time travel fic. Rose gets her hands on a time-turner, and naturally, all her cousins find out. What could possibly go wrong? Set mostly during the Order of the Pheonix.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Prologue**

"Hey guys, look what I found!"

Rose Weasley stood in front of her cousin, Albus, and his best friend Scorpius. She had a smug look on her face, like she'd just accomplished something. In her hand, she held out something that vaguely resembled a necklace, but not quite. The boys looked at each other, both clueless as to what the big deal was.

"Er… Rosie…what is it?" Al asked.

As if she knew the question was coming, she dramatically exclaimed, "This, boys, is a time-turner!"

"A what now?" They choroused together, confused.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Honestly," she began, exasperatedly. "The clue is in the name. _Time-turner_. It allows you to travel through time," she explained slowly, as if they were young children.

"Seriously? Where'd you find it?" Scorpius asked excitedly, ignoring her patronising tone.

"I have my ways," she answered mysteriously.

Al scoffed. "Right. Now I know you're joking." He stood up to leave, but Rose pulled him back.

"**No, I'm not joking!** This is a genuine time-turner!"

"How come I've never heard of them, then?" He asked, convinced she was just trying to pull one over on them.

"Actually, they do exist. I remember my dad mention them once, a few years back," piped up Scorpius.

Al looked back and forward at them, analysing their faces for a hint of dishonesty. When he found none, he turned back to Rose with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Rosie," he said meekly. "I believe you now."

She rolled her eyes for the second time in under a minute. "Sure, you believe him, but not me?" she said mockingly, with an over-exaggerated look of shock and dismay.

"You'll get over it," he retorted cheekily, with a smile.

Rose laughed.

"What exactly were you planning on doing with this thing, though?" asked Scorpius.

"I haven't thought of that, actually." She frowned.

"The daughter of Hermione Weasley doesn't know something? Someone call the papers!"

"Oh shut up, you," she laughed.

"You know what? I think James and Fred will want to know about this," Al interrupted their banter.

"Those two idiots? Give me one good reason I should involve them." Rose looked incredulous.

"They're Hogwarts' biggest pranksters. They'll be able to think of something fun to do with this time-travel thingy," Al mused, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

" It's called a time-turner, and no way! Time is a very dangerous thing to meddle around with!" Rose exclaimed, somewhat pointlessly – they completely ignored her. "Anyway," she continued, "if you're going to involve those two dimwits, you might as well just invite the whole family along!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"That idea isn't half bad," Al commented.

"Yes it is! How can you possibly see that working out well?" she asked exasperatedly.

But they weren't listening to her anymore. Both were discussing different things they could get up to, drowning out the sounds of Rose's protests.

"Oh Merlin," she groaned. "What have I just started?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic! How'd it go? Reviews are greatly appreciated :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 1**

"So what's this about?" Roxanne posed the question to the room.

The whole Weasley/Potter family, and Scorpius (who was feeling quite out of place) had gathered in the Room of Requirement, under Rose's request. None of them knew anything about the time-turner (with the obvious exceptions of Rose herself, Al, Scorpius, James and Fred).

Roxanne, like her brother Fred, was a Gryffindor. She was in Rose's year, and had a penchant for raising trouble in many of her classes. Though both siblings inherited their father's love of chaos, only Roxie seemed to have a certain charm that got her out of trouble so many times (with most professors. Their headmistress, Professor McGonagall, never fell for it, to Roxie's chagrin).

"Well, to start off, do all of you know what a time-turner is?" Rose began to answer Roxie's question.

She got a mixed response of yes's, no's and a time-_what_?

Rose rolled her eyes. "Time-_turner_, and it basically allows wizards to travel through time, but only for a few hours in a go."

The response this time was of understanding and half-interest.

"So, what exactly has this got to do with us?" asked the youngest of the group, Lily. She was very like her mother, Ginny, in looks, and was a year below Rose. Of all her female cousins, Rose was closest to Lily. This was largely due to spending time in each other's company for almost every day of their childhood.

"Well, Lily," Rose addressed her favourite cousin with a knowing smile, "what would you say if I told you that I had one in my possession?"

Everyone in the room suddenly sat up a little straighter, and it was evident she had their full and undivided attention. Rose hid a smile of amusement.

"You have one, Rosie?" asked Louis, in a tone of disbelief. Both he and Rose were the Ravenclaw fifth year prefects. He had the exact same shade of hair as his mother; and had also undoubtedly inherited some of her Veela genes.

"Yes. Yes I do, as a matter of fact," she stated, as she pulled the time-turner out of her pocket, and held it up so everyone could see. _The looks of pure astonishment and shock on everyone's faces is really quite funny_, Rose thought. _It's not often you see the whole family like that._

"Merlin… but how did you get it?" Molly asked in wonder. Like most of her family, and in true Weasley tradition, the Sorting Hat had placed her in Gryffindor.

"Now that would be telling," Rose answered with a wink. "Anyway," she faced the whole group. "Al and Scorp convinced me to gather you all here," she stated matter-of-factly, gesturing to her right, where they were sitting.

"Yeah, because you didn't want us _idiots_ getting in the way, now, would you?" Fred teased good-naturedly.

Rose mentally laughed, then noted to scold Al later, for telling their cousin that she called him an idiot. Not that Fred didn't know she thought that of him… but he didn't seem to mind, or take her seriously.

"Idiots?" Dominique asked, offended. She was unaware of the inside joke.

"No, its just _you_," Rose pointed at Fred ostentatiously "and Jamesy over here who are the idiots," she waved in James' general direction.

They knew that she didn't mean any real offence behind it, so they did what any other mature and responsible 17 year olds would do – they stuck their tongues out at her.

"You told them before you told us?" Lucy asked, amused. Like Rose, she was a Ravenclaw, but in the year below.

"Actually, she told us first, then Al went and told them," Scorpius answered her.

Al wore a somewhat guilty look on his face as he remembered back to the night before, when he told James.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"_She found a WHAT?" James exclaimed with childish glee._

"_Calm down, you lunatic," Al laughed good-naturedly at his brother. "People are starting to stare at you."_

_This was a complete understatement – the whole of the Gryffindor common room were fixated on the exchange going on between the Potters. A few first years weren't staring at James, though – they were bewildered as to how a Slytherin managed to get into their common room. The older students had gotten used to Al's regular appearances, so they didn't think anything of it._

_James dragged his younger, yet ten times more mature brother into his dorm. _

"_Rose actually managed to get one? A real time-turner?" James started, once the door had been locked._

"_That's what she told me," he confirmed._

_James gave a huge grin. "Awesome."_

"_She didn't want me to tell you, because she didn't want either you or Fred's idiotic scheming messing up the timeline," Al laughed._

"_Of course she didn't," he waved off, unbothered. Al could almost hear James' brain whizzing, coming up with plans to wreck havoc, that undoubtedly included – _

"_I gotta go find Fred," James interrupted his musings, unknowingly finishing his brother's train of thought._

_"Of course you do," Al rolled his eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but to an empty room – James had already left._

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

"So what are you saying? That we go back in time?" Hugo spoke for the first time. Unlike his sister, he was placed in Gryffindor, taking after his parents.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, lil bro," Rose answered with a cheeky grin.

Unlike everyone else in the room, who had looks of excitement on their faces, Lorcan Scamander seemed quite wary. "Isn't time travel extremely dangerous?"

"Its only dangerous if we're caught," James answered without missing a beat, with an identical grin to Rose, and a glint in his eye that said one thing only: Trouble.

"Still, time-travel is quite risky." Lysander stuck up for his twin even though he couldn't wait to try the time-turner out.

"Oh give over, we'll be fine," Fred scoffed at him, completely unworried. "Rose, can you hand me that? I wanna see how it works," he said, referring to the time-turner.

"Why, exactly?" Rose was highly suspicious of her cousin.

In an innocent tone he had mastered years ago, he replied, "Pure curiosity."

She looked unwilling, but couldn't come up with a valid excuse for not handing it over. Reluctance painfully clear in her voice, she said, "All right, but be really careful with it. Don't turn it."

"What do you take me for?" he muttered, but he flashed a grin up at her.

After a few moments, an impatient voice rang around the room. "Hey Fred, throw it over here, I wanna see," James exclaimed, without stopping to think.

"NO, DON'T!" Came the immediate shouts of almost everyone else in the room, but it was too late. Fred had already thrown it, and James, momentarily distracted by the sudden shouts, lost focus for a second, and a second was all it took. The time turner landed with a surprisingly loud **BANG**, and smashed into millions of pieces.

Everyone was paralysed with shock. No one even moved when a substance that looked something like one long strand of cloud came floating lazily out of the broken time-turner's centre, and wrapped itself around everyone in the room. Without time to let out so much as a yell of surprise, they all suddenly vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think of this chapter? Review pretty please! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 2**

They felt like they were flying, though very uncomfortably – being pulled this way and that uncontrollably, and feeling like they were being sqeezed through a a very small tube. Thankfully, it was over in a matter of seconds. The entire experience wasn't dissimilar to apparating, but both had their differences, naturally.

They felt like they were being dumped on the ground; a few groaned in discomfort as they stood up. Their surroundings were immediately recognisable – they were in the Great Hall! For a moment, Rose thought they had merely been transported, but realised a second later that they had in fact, travelled through time.

She looked around for signs or indications of what year they might be in; she had no idea whether they had gone into the future or the past, but the Great Hall looked exactly as it always had, as majestic as ever, yet somehow just a little _older_…

So they were in the future then. She had no idea how many months or years had passed.

"Rose!" Al whispered to her, and he sounded shocked.

"What is it?" she answered.

"Rose…your, your dad…"

He pointed over to where she knew the Gryffindor table to be, and sure enough, she saw a red-headed boy, around the same age as herself packing up parchment strewn around the table, where he had been sitting evidently moments earlier.

But then she remembered what Al had said to her – _'your dad'_. Almost disbelievingly, she studied the boys face a little longer.

She got the shock of her life. He looked just like a younger version of her dad, Ron Weasley.

So they had gone to the past, then. But how did the Great Hall look _older_ then? Had they somehow magically renewed it since?

But of course. The Battle of Hogwarts. The castle had been blown to pieces, had it not? So it would have been rebuilt, obviously.

She felt somewhat ashamed of her temporary ignorance, but put it down to shock. Usually, she was very sharp, and nothing ever fooled or got past her. There was a reason she was placed in Ravenclaw, after all.

There was a small cough that came from the direction of the Professor's table. Despite it being quiet, it caught Rose's attention, along with everyone else.

There sat a man Rose only knew from stories told by her parents, her History of Magic book, Chocolate Frog cards and a large painting that lived in the Headmistress' office. Albus Dumbledore. Her cousin's namesake.

She gasped in surprise, but in retrospect, she really shouldn't have. Wasn't he Headmaster in her parent's time? She knew that, but it came as a shock to actually _see_ him. He was dead in her time.

Then it hit her – all those people who had died before she was born, they're _alive_ right now. Her uncle Fred, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks… everyone.

She gasped even louder, earning the attention of everyone in the hall, but in that moment, she couldn't have cared less.

Scorpius walked over to her, a concerned look on his face. "You okay, Rosie?" He put a hand on her arm, in attempt to calm her down.

"I…I think so…" she said unconvincingly. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Scorpius looked unsure of what to say or do, until a voice spoke loudly. A voice she knew very well. A voice she had grown up with. Her father.

"Harry? Harry, who are those people?"

She looked up, only to see Ron staring straight at Al. _Of course_, she thought, _he thinks he's Harry. Al's been told enough times growing up to know he's the exact image of his father._

Then another voice sounded, from the other side of the Hall. A light, airy voice. A voice she knew to belong to Luna Scamander. _Or, Luna Lovegood_, she corrected herself mentally, _as she's known now_.

She walked up to us; her head tilted slightly, a calculating look on her face. Yet, at the same time, she managed to give off the impression she was bored, detached. _She's the only person I know who can do that_, Rose thought.

"You aren't Harry," she said simply.

A long silence followed. No one knew what to say.

Then Ron spoke up once again. "What are you talking about? Of course he's Harry."

"No. He's different, somehow."

Ron muttered something under his breath, and Rose caught a few words like 'loony', 'insane' and… 'Nargles'? She must have heard incorrectly.

"Well, if you aren't in fact Harry Potter – please excuse my bluntness, but – would you mind telling us who you are?"

This voice belonged to Dumbledore, Rose was sure of it.

Al looked frantically around at his cousins, none of whom had uttered so much as a word since getting here. No one gave him any hint as to what to say to this.

"I…. I… "

He didn't seem to be able to say anything more than that.

Dumbledore recognised this, and turned to both Ron and Luna. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood, I believe you risk being late for class."

They took the hint and left, but not without curious glances at all of them before leaving. Rose was positive that her dad was off to tell Uncle Harry about what had just happened. _He'll get a shock when Harry denies being in the Hall_, she thought.

"Now that we are in private, could you tell me who you are? I suspect time travel, what with you all wearing uniforms yet I recognise none of you. Well, except…" he looked pointedly at Al, and Scorpius, to my surprise.

_He must resemble his father too..._

James took a deep breath, stepped forward, and said, "Um, Professor, my name is James Sirius Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just so's you know, this is set in the beginning of December during the Order of the Phoenix. **

**There's a good lot of you now who have this on story alert, and I appreciate that very much :) but so far, I've only gotten one review, so it'd be nice if at least five of you could review this chapter, even if its only a few words long. Thanks a million :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 3**

James took a deep breath, stepped forward, and said, "Um, Professor, my name is James Sirius Potter."

Rose's mind was racing. She completely regretted ever showing anyone the time-turner – she had never thought that this situation would _ever_ occur. She knew how perilous this was; the slightest change to the timeline, and the whole future could completely change. She was in the middle of her mental crisis when Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts.

"James Sirius Potter?" he repeated. "Is that so?" he added, almost as if to himself.

"Yes sir," James confirmed. He then looked over to Rose, and she saw the question in his eyes: _Do I tell him or not?_

Rose sighed, and then spoke up. _There's no point in concealing the truth_, she thought to herself. _Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards of all time – he will figure it out. That is to say, if he has not already done so._

"Professor?" Rose started off timidly. "There was an accident – "

"Does this accident somehow involve a time-turner?" Dumbledore cut her off, with a knowing smile.

Rose was confused. He should have been giving out to her, not smiling. Time-turners were illegal, if you had them without the Ministry's knowledge. And most certainly, interacting with people from the time you travelled to was number one on the Do-Not-Do-No-Matter-What-The-Circumstances-Are list.

She hesitated before nodding.

"Ah. So what happened? When are you from?"

Dumbledore seemed to address this question to the entire group, rather than solely Rose, as he had sensed her discomfort.

Al answered him. "My cousin, Rose," he gestured at her, "She found a time-turner. But, long story short, it smashed, and everyone in the room at the time were brought back to… well, now, I suppose," he explained. "And we're all from the year 2021."

Dumbledore did a quick calculation in his head. "Would I be right in saying that it is possible that you are children of students in the school in this time?"

Rose spoke again. "Yes, sir. Ron Weasley is my dad," she told him, looking at the door he had exited just minutes earlier. "Well, _will_ be."

"I see. And you," Dumbledore turned to Al, "Are undoubtedly Harry's son?"

"I am, Professor," Al confirmed.

Dumbledore nodded with a happy smile, then turned to Scorpius. "And you are a Malfoy, are you not?"

"Yes sir, I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he answered.

Dumbledore nodded once again.

"It will be easy enough for all of you to blend in with the students now," Dumbledore said, "But you two," he looked at Al and Scorp, "Will prove a bit more challenging."

"Sir?" Roxanne began. "Do you know if we'll be able to get back to our time?"

Rose's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that yet. _What if they're not able to find a way? What if we're stuck here? But we can't be stuck, we just can't…_

"I will do everything in my power to find the answer to send you back," Dumbledore promised them. "But I warn you, this could take some time…"

"Thank you sir," Rose said gratefully.

"You are most welcome. I will arrange for you all to have living accommodations while you are here – I believe setting up an extra bed in your usual dormitories should suffice? So as not to attract any more suspicion, you understand."

"That would be great, sir," Scorpius said. "We're in different years, though, and different houses," he told him, looking around.

"Everything will be sorted out, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said earnestly. "Also, there will be the matter of your names. There are so many of you, it is almost illogical to come up with new, temporary names – "

_Yes,_ Rose thought, _it would. There's too big of a chance someone could give away the game that way, by calling us by our actual names._ She tried not to look accusingly at either Fred or James as she thought this.

"So I believe just changing your surnames will be adequate," Dumbledore continued. "Speaking of names, I do not believe I have had the pleasure of being properly introduced to all of you yet," he said conversationally.

"I'm Rose Weasley, sir, and I'm a fifth year Ravenclaw," she began, and everyone followed suit, telling Dumbledore his or her names, years, and houses. When Al's turn came, Dumbledore smiled when he heard that he had been named after him.

"Well," said Dumbledore, when everyone had finished, "I can't help but notice that the usual tradition of the Weasley's having red hair seems to have died out for the most part," he said. It was very true - only Rose, Hugo, Lily and Lucy had inherited the infamous Weasley red hair.

Fred laughed. "Yes sir, I suppose it has," he agreed.

Rose blinked in shock. Fred Weasley agreeing with a teacher? That was unheard of. But Rose did have to note, Dumbledore didn't have the same air about him as the typical teacher. He seemed friendly, which was quite different to what Rose was used to from her Headmistress.

"I think you would all be agreeable if the Potters become Pearce, from now on?" He got a confirming nod from James, and continued. "The Weasleys become Wilder?" All the Weasleys nodded in agreement, "And you," he looked at Lorcan and Lysander, "Become Summers?" They nodded in perfect unison. Rose supposed that was just a twin thing.

Dumbledore turned to Scorpius. "I think it would be less suspicious if you shared a surname with one of the others, as you are the only Malfoy here," Dumbledore advised. "Perhaps the twins?"

"'Course, sir," Scorpius agreed, good-naturedly.

"Now," Dumbledore said, "Here comes the challenging part. You cannot let anyone know who you truly are, or when you are from, that is imperative," he said seriously.

"We understand, Professor," they chimed together.

"Good. And it goes without saying, but you also _cannot_ reveal any events that take place in the future, this is just as important."

"Yes sir."

"Now, lets get your timetables sorted out," he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See that button down there? The one that says 'Review'? Yeah? Well, its getting kind of lonely *Awwwwhhh*. Click on it, make it feel better? :D Oh, and I've also got a new poll on my profile, feel free to vote if you'd like :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe we've still got to go to bloody class," James complained, as they walked down the corridors of Hogwarts, all on their way to their next classes. The first class of the morning was due to finish in only a few minutes, so they would be early for the second – a first for some. *Cough*JamesAndFred*Cough*.

The seventh years were on their way to Charms, the fifth years to DADA, and the fourth years to Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Dumbledore had sent notice to all the Professors about the arrival of the new students. The cover story they had come up with, was that they had been home-schooled, but because there were some sitting their OWLs and NEWTs this year, their parents had decided to send them all to Hogwarts.

"We've got to go this way," said Molly, speaking for all the fifth years. She went to turn off into another corridor, before turning around, waving at Dominique, James and Fred, and starting to walk off slowly, waiting for the rest to catch up with her.

"All right, I guess we'll see you all later," Dom said, then the students walked off their separate ways, the sound of Fred and James complaining about being forced to still attend classes echoing down the corridor.

As they approached the classroom door for Defence Against the Dark Arts, the bell rang, signalling the end of class. She gave a short laugh. "Great timing," she murmured to herself.

As the class before them filed out, they began to make small talk amongst themselves. They heard a shout from inside the classroom, obviously from the teacher. Rose tried to remember what Dumbledore said her name was… Bridge something… no, it was Umbridge. Professor Umbridge.

It was slightly odd, but Rose could have sworn that Dumbledore looked a bit sorry for them when he told them who their Professor would be.

"Weasley! And Weasley! Detention, tomorrow, 6 o'clock, my office."

Was that a laugh Rose heard? A sickly sweet laugh?

Nah.

But her heart gave a leap when she heard her surname (twice), and judging by the faces of her cousins, they felt the same.

But who…?

Her unspoken question was answered when two tall identical boys walked – no, swaggered – out of the classroom, seemingly not caring that they had just landed themselves in detention. Rose let out a gasp of shock at the sight of her uncle and his late twin – but she couldn't tell them apart.

They walked right past them, not even glancing in their direction, too deep into their conversation. The corridor was completely packed, and the noise of chatter drowned out the noise of Rose's gasp.

But Rose's shock was nothing compared to the look on Roxanne's face. She looked like a mixture of extreme shock, sadness, delight, and speechlessness.

Rose was just about to console her cousin, when Professor Umbridge walked out of the classroom.

Rose didn't think she'd seen someone wear so much pink.

"So you're the new students then? Ah, I see you've already been sorted," she looked down at their uniforms. "Come in, come in, we've plenty of spare seats."

She spoke with such a high-pitched, almost childlike voice. Rose was right in assuming that the sickly-sweet voice she'd heard belonged to their Professor.

They followed her into the classroom, and took seats at the desks she told them were vacant in her fifth year class.

Rose slid into a seat beside Roxie near the back of the classroom, to make sure that she was okay. Unsurprisingly, Al paired up with Scorpius, so Louis and Molly took the two remaining seats.

They sat in absolute silence in what felt like years, but was really only thirty seconds, before the class filed in. Rose immediately identified her parents and Harry – they were one of the last to walk into the class.

As they came in, everyone turned to stare at them, evidently not used to getting new students, but the people they seemed to be most interested in were Al and Scorp.

"What's with the Potter and Malfoy lookalikes?," rang out through the class. Harry himself was staring at his future son with absolute bewilderment written all over his face.

"One Pot-Head was bad enough, but now another one?" came a drawling, unashamed voice. Rose missed who said it, but she could give a good guess, from stories she had been told.

"Shut up, Malfoy," came Harry's retort.

Ron, who was staring at Al (who was looking very wary by now) said, "So it was you I saw this morning?" at the same time the stern, yet still sugary voice said, "Five points from Gryffindor, Potter! I wont tolerate petty arguments in my classroom."

"But he started it!" Harry sounded completely exasperated and very angry. Rose deduced that this wasn't the first time this kind of situation had occurred.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!"

All the Gryffindor's groaned, and Rose heard her dad tell her uncle "It's not worth it, mate."

By this time, the class had all found their seats. Professor Umbridge began to speak.

"Class, as I'm sure you've already seen, we have six new students joining us this year. There will be time to get to know one another outside class hours, so no talking. Take out your books and begin reading the next chapter."

Louis put up his hand.

"Yes, Mr….?"

"Louis Wea - Wilder, Professor." He had been about to slip up and say Weasley, but caught himself just in time, remembering their agreement to change their surnames.

"Yes Mr. Wilder?" Despite her tone, which sounded like she was trying to be friendly, but overdoing it, her face gave away her impatience.

"Well, we haven't got any books yet, Miss."

"I believe you'll find some spare in the cupboard." She told him in a clipped tone.

All five stood up, Roxanne making as much noise as she could scraping her chair along the floor. She had come back to her usual self, though still slightly shaken, but she had decided she didn't like this teacher one little bit.

Umbridge turned to glare at her, but she put on an innocent face, that rivalled that of even her brother's.

"Is there something wrong, Professor?" she asked sweetly, in an obvious attempt to mock her teacher's tone of voice.

"There is no need to disrupt the class with unnecessary noise," Umbridge said very sternly.

"I'm very sorry about that, Professor," she said dramatically. "It'll never happen again."

Half the class sniggered at this, catching on that she was deliberately winding up their least favourite Professor.

"You better see to it that it wont. What is your name?" she barked.

"Roxanne. Roxanne Wilder."

Umbridge frowned. "You two are related?" she asked, looking at Louis.

Rose piped up. "We all are, Miss. Well, except Scorpius," she told her. "I'm Rose Wilder."

"I'm Molly Wilder," Molly joined in.

"Al Pearce."

"Scorpius Summers."

As they found the entire classes attention back on them, someone shouted out in surprise, "You're in Slytherin?" The Irish boy who shouted this out was pointing at Al, and from his tone of voice, it was evident he was a Gryffindor.

Al rolled his eyes. He had gotten enough of the whole 'Harry Potter's son is in _Slytherin_?' thing in first year. He was constantly being compared to his father all his life, and he was sick of it. Just because he looked like his father, didn't mean he was his father.

"Look, just because I look like Harry, doesn't mean I have to act like him," he snapped, as he voiced his thoughts.

Apparently this wasn't what the class expected him to say, judging by the silence that followed.

"Enough talking! Everyone resume reading, now!" Rang the teacher's voice.

_Oh boy,_ Rose thought, _this is going to be fun._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A big, big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! :D I really appreciate hearing your opinions on the story (: **

**Next chapter, we follow the seventh years in their Charms class! Review?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 5**

"All right, I guess we'll see you all later," Dom's voice rang down the corridor as their cousins walked away to their class.

"I was just starting to think that this whole 'going back in time' fandango was gonna be fun, but no! They have to make us_ learn_ stuff, don't they?" Fred asked rhetorically, very annoyed.

"I know! It's ridiculous!" James agreed.

"You two are acting like a pair of babies!" Dom scolded them, rolling her eyes at their juvenile behaviour. "Act your age!"

"Ah, but what's the fun in that?" Fred asked dramatically.

"What's the point? Firstly, you don't give off the impression that you're stupid! Secondly, you're supposed to be setting an example to the younger students," she told them, exasperated.

James laughed. "Can you honestly tell me you're worried about us corrupting the minds of today's youth?" he asked.

"Well, your sister has already turned into a devious trouble-maker!" she rounded on Fred.

"That's not my fault though, is it? Runs in the genes, you see," he told her mockingly.

Dominique sighed. She wasn't going to get anywhere with those two.

The boys sniggered when they realised she had given up, as they climbed the moving staircases to Charms.

The bell had rung before they got there, so there were already three students in class when they arrived. One of them, Fred noticed, was his mother, Angelina.

The rest of the class entered, chatting amongst themselves, only a few bothered enough to glance at the three new faces.

Professor Flitwick came up to them, and asked for their names so he could record them on the register. Once he had them written down, he ushered James and Fred to a desk at the back that could occupy four people. Dominique was about to take a seat beside them, when Flitwick shook his head.

"Those seats are already taken, but you can take a seat beside Joanne over there," he pointed out a Ravenclaw sitting beside the window.

Dom waved a hasty goodbye to her cousins, and then crossed to the other side of the room. Meanwhile, James was wondering who it was who had the seats beside them - the whole class seemed to be present; people had stopped coming into the room just under a minute ago.

Flitwick ignored the absence of two of his students and began with the lesson. James guessed that they must be regularly late, or something like that.

Just as their Professor was demonstrating the proper wand movement that accompanied the spell they were studying, the door burst open. Dom, James and Fred seemed to be the only ones startled by this; no one else budged. This added to James' theory that they were often late for class.

"Sorry, Professor," rang out a cheery voice, that didn't sound sorry at all.

"Umbridge held us up. Again," said the other voice, conversationally.

All three swivelled around in their chairs in shock, as they heard their uncle's voice.

Fred was just about to chastise himself for having forgotten his father; wouldn't seeing his mum sitting only a few rows in front have been the biggest clue? But then it truly hit him – these were his parents, at his own age. And not only that, but his father's twin was here. Alive.

Professor Flitwick sighed at the twins' tardiness, but he was far from surprised. They plonked their schoolbags down on the ground under their desk (that Fred had only registered was the desk he and James were sitting at).

Without bothering to keep his voice down, Fred (their uncle) asked, "Who're you?"

James, sensing that his best friend was currently speechless, answered for him. "I'm James Pearce, and this is my cousin, Fred Wilder."

"Huh. Great name," he laughed.

"Did you just join?" George asked.

"Yeah, we were home schooled but because the NEWTs are this year, our parents decided to send us here," James answered, sticking to the story that he was determined not to forget, or mess up – it was partly his fault they ended up here, he wasn't going to ruin it while they were there too.

The twins raised their eyebrows, but then was when Professor Flitwick spoke.

"If you're quite finished," he looked sternly at them, partly regretting his decision to seat the new students there, but continued, "Would you mind terribly if we got on with the lesson?"

"Of course, sir, carry on by all means," Fred answered, somewhat mockingly. His twin simply smirked in agreement.

James nudged his cousin, who hadn't moved a muscle since the twins sat down. This seemed to bring him back to his senses, though he was still slightly shaken. From the other side of the room, Dom looked over at her cousin concernedly.

'I'm fine,' he mouthed over to her. She didn't look convinced, so he forced a smile out. She looked unwilling, but turned back to Professor Flitwick, and began to take notes.

The entirety of the situation suddenly fell on Fred at that moment. No one knew how long they were going to be stuck there, and they had to pretend that they didn't know that so many people died. _We'd be able to warn them_, he thought. _We would be able to prevent them dying. But then, neither I nor Roxanne would have been born_, he realised. He had been told casually that his mother used to be his dad's twin's girlfriend. _If he never dies, then what'll happen to Roxie and me? Will we just cease existing?_

Unknowingly echoing his cousin's thoughts from just a few seconds earlier, he thought to himself sarcastically, _Oh boy, this is going to be fun._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think of this chapter? Review please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 6**

"So how did your classes go?" Lily asked cheerily. She had had a double Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, and even though he didn't know her (yet), she began chatting to him as usual, along with Lucy, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander. They had earned themselves an invitation for tea in his hut later today. The day had gone quite well for the fourth years – they had even made friends with Ginny and Luna (which had been slightly odd, admittedly).

"Terrible," Roxie groaned, as she slid into the bench in the Great Hall. Nothing exciting had happened in DADA after everyone had settled down, but her cheek had earned her a detention. This had put her in a grumpy mood all through Transfiguration.

"It can't have been that bad," Lucy said optimistically.

Rose laughed humourlessly. "Just you wait," she told them, "you have Defence Against the Dark Arts now, when lunch is over."

Lucy still looked like she didn't believe them, so James changed the subject.

"Guess who we had class with?"

Hugo, Lily and Lucy looked at each other and shrugged, but the fifth years had a better idea as to whom he was talking about.

"Uncle Fred and Uncle George?" Louis guessed, knowing he was right.

James' eyebrows came together. "How'd you know?"

"They were leaving Defence before our class. They didn't see us, but it was sort of hard not to notice," Molly answered him.

Lily's eyes were widened and as round as saucers. "Wait, you mean – "

"Yep." Rose answered her solemnly.

Lily slumped back on her seat in surprise. "I never thought of that," she said simply.

"I know. I don't think any of us did," James agreed.

"We were sitting beside them in Charms," Fred told them. "They were – are, I guess – just how Granny Molly told us they were; hilarious, but really cheeky."

There was a momentary silence, as no one knew quite what to say.

"Oh," Fred added as an afterthought, "Mum was there too, Roxie."

"Really?" she asked her brother excitedly.

Fred nodded his head. "I didn't talk to her, though. She was sitting near the front," he explained.

As he said this, Angelina walked into the Great Hall with a few of her friends.

"Speak of the devil," Fred laughed, and everyone turned to see what he was looking at. Angelina was making her way over to the Gryffindor table, and ended up sitting beside James. Recognizing him from Charms, she said, "Hello, I'm Angelina. You're one of the new kids, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm James," he said, feeling slightly odd introducing himself to his future aunt.

She frowned as she saw all the people he was sitting with. "Are you _all_ new?" The large number surprised her – not once on her years in Hogwarts did she remember any new students joining, never mind _fourteen_.

"Yes, we all joined this morning," Roxanne told her.

"Oh." As she looked around at them properly, she saw that there were a few similar traits shared by them. "Are you related?" she asked.

"We're all cousins except for Scorpius, Lorcan and Lysander," James replied. "They're brothers, but they're a family friend."

Angelina nodded in understanding. She then noticed that there were many of them wearing Ravenclaw and Slytherin uniforms. Because they were new, she figured that they didn't know about the different tables for each of the houses, so she wasn't too harsh when she pointed this out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rose said, playing along. "Which is the Ravenclaw table?" She feigned ignorance, even though she knew perfectly well which one it was, what with her attending Hogwarts for over four years.

"No need to apologize, you couldn't have known," Angelina said nicely, before pointing out the table beside them. "The Slytherin table is the one on the far side of the hall," she added.

Soon, only James, Lily, Hugo, Molly, Fred and Roxanne were left sitting at the Gryffindor table. As the rest walked over to their respective tables, Angelina asked, "So how's your first day at Hogwarts gone so far?"

"Well, its one _big_ castle," Lily said, looking around the Hall for effect. "I nearly got lost getting here!"

Angelina laughed good-humouredly. "Don't worry about it, I remember I was the same on my first day. Hell, I was still getting lost at the _end_ of first year!"

They all laughed at this. The bell then rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"What class do we have next?" James asked Angelina.

"Transfiguration. We'd better hurry up, or McGonagall will put us both in detention," she said, disgruntled. Her, Fred and James left the table, James waving Dominique over to follow, then left the Great Hall with a quick wave to the rest of their cousins.

"We've got Potions now," Molly told Roxanne, as they got up from the bench. "Hey, isn't Professor Snape the Potions master right now?"

"I think so," Roxanne said, as Al, Scorpius, Rose and Louis joined them.

"Well, this is going to be interesting."

_Meanwhile, in 2021..._

"Professor? Professor McGonagall?"

Gillian, one of Rose's friends, ran up to the Professor's table in the Great Hall.

"Good gracious, don't make such a spectacle of yourself!" the Headmistress replied harshly.

Gillian ignored this. "But Professor, they're gone! They're all gone!"

"What are you talking about?" McGonagall replied in a slightly uninterested tone.

"The Weasleys! And the Potters! And according to a few Ravenclaws, the Scamander twins are missing too! _And_ Malfoy!" Gillian replied in a rush, stumbling over some of her words.

"What do you mean, missing?" McGonagall asked, and Gillian could tell that she had her full attention now.

"I mean that none of them have been seen since yesterday, when we went to bed," Gillian explained imploringly.

"There isn't any chance that this is one big prank, now, is it?" she asked sternly. "Because if I find out that it is, you will be punished just as equally," she warned.

"If it's a joke, Professor, then I don't know anything about it," Gillian said, frowning.

"All right then. Thank you for telling me, now go to class; everything will be sorted immediately," she said earnestly, dismissing Gillian. As soon as she left, with quite a worried look on her face, McGonagall began thinking. Where would they go? And why for so long? And also, why wouldn't they tell anyone? It was _more_ than slightly possible that this was the beginning of one big prank, that family were notorious for them. Then again... if something really _had_ happened...

She decided to give it a few hours, and if they hadn't shown up at dinnertime (God forbid one of the boys would willingly skip a meal), then she would start taking this seriously.

As much as she hated chaos, she really hoped she was right in assumping nothing morbid had happened to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good/Bad? Whatcha think? :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 7**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were gathered outside their Potions class, a few minutes early under Hermione's protest. She had wanted to talk to them about Harry's 'twin', but not be overheard. She figured the last place their classmates would be is waiting for Snape's class to start, willingly.

"Ronald, did you say that you had seen, um, what was his name again? That boy who looks like Harry?" Hermione began.

"Yeah, this morning, just after breakfast." He frowned in thought.

"I think it was Al," Harry answered Hermione's previous question, and then turned to his other best friend. "Why didn't you say anything to me before?"

"Well I was late to class, wasn't I? McGonagall would have given both of us detention if she caught us," Ron explained. "And I'd forgotten about it when we were going to Defence."

"Of course you did," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "But don't you think it's really odd?"

"Of course I do, but to be quite honest this isn't exactly one of the most weird things that has ever happened to me," Harry said, somewhat dismissively.

"So you're just going to let this go?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

"What do you expect him to do, Hermione? Demand him to change his appearance? Its just a freaky coincidence," Ron argued.

"It can't be just a 'freaky coincidence'! Something really strange is going on," she declared defiantly.

"Oh yeah? And how'd you figure that one out?" Ron asked in a bored tone.

"Well, there was that other guy, Scorpius, or something? He looked the mirror image of Malfoy! You can't tell me that those two things _together_ are mere coincidences!"

"Well, I suppose there might be something behind it," Harry said weakly. "But the only thing that comes to mind is Polyjuice Potion, and I doubt anyone is stupid enough to pull that stunt after what happened last year," he reasoned.

"Exactly. That's why I'm so concerned," she said, seconds before the bell rang.

"I'm still not convinced," Ron said, lowering his voice as people came crowding down the corridor. "Maybe what happened last year has just made you paranoid, and there really isn't anything bad going on."

"I'm not paranoid, Ronald!" Hermione defended herself.

Harry, sensing another oncoming argument between his friends, dragged them both into the classroom before it could get any further.

Snape was standing at the top of the class, waiting not so patiently for all his students to arrive. If anyone had have been paying attention, they would have noticed him frown, ever so slightly, when Al walked in.

As everyone took their place beside their cauldron, Al, Rose, Roxie, Molly, Louis and Scorpius were left, standing at the back of the class. Snape completely ignored them, and began the lesson as usual, like they weren't even there.

He had just made the instructions on how to make the potion appear on the board with his wand, when Roxanne's patience had run out.

"Sir?" she said haughtily.

He turned around slowly to face her, as if daring her to say another word. This was a mistake, however, as Roxanne was most certainly not one to back down from a dare.

"We haven't got any cauldrons. Or a desk, for that matter," she said, in the same haughty tone. Everyone was watching them by now, with exception to Hermione, who seemed to be delighted in the fact that she was going to be more ahead of the class than usual today.

"I noticed," he drawled, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Roxie was not impressed, and gave him a look that clearly said, 'Well you're the teacher here!' which he blatantly ignored. He was about to walk away, back to his desk, when Al spoke up.

"Sir! We sort of _need_ cauldrons, unless you just want us to stand here for the duration of the class and do nothing!" he said, exasperatedly. While he was wondering what on earth his father was thinking when he was born, Rose couldn't help but speculate that that was one of his more Gryffindor moments.

Without turning to face him, the Professor said aloud, "Well it seems that your twin, Mr. Potter, is more similar to you than what meets the eye," he said, looking straight at Harry with an accusatory stare. "Ten points from Gryffindor each, for sheer cheek," he continued, talking to Al and Roxie.

Whereas Roxie (and the rest of the Gryffindors) groaned at this, Al had to stifle a laugh.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Al, who was unable to turn the smile on his face back into a disappointed one in time.

"Do you take pleasure in losing your house points, on your first day?" Snape questioned rhetorically.

"Not at all, Professor," Al replied cheerfully.

"Then explain that impertinent smile on your face," he snapped.

"Well, you took house points from Gryffindor," Al explained.

Snape understood the clue, and glanced down at his uniform. He was shocked, to say the least, to see the Slytherin crest glaring up at him.

Harry, and the rest of the Gryffindors found this current situation quite funny, and a lot of them had to use all of their restraint to stop themselves from laughing. Snape had to take points from his own house! This hadn't ever happened before.

"Ten points from… Slytherin," Snape said, sounding as though he was choking on something.

Roxanne couldn't help it – she let out a laugh.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor," Snape barked.

But none of the Gryffindors really cared at this point; it was worth it to witness this.

"Everyone, get back to making your potions," he said sharply, and no one dared to disobey him.

"We still need cauldrons, you know," Roxie's amused voice echoed through the dungeon classroom.

Snape quickly conjured a desk with six cauldrons. "Begin," he said.

While he was making his potion, Al was really confused. Why was he named after him? It didn't make any sense whatsoever. He made a mental note to ask his father about it when - if he got back, for a more specific explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not my best chapter, I know, but review anyways? :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 8**

"What was _that_?" Ron asked, as they exited Snape's class.

"That was the new students acting too big for their boots. There's something not quite right with them; something's just not adding up," Hermione mused aloud.

"So tell us what exactly that _is_, oh genius one," Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione gave a humourless smile. "I don't know. Yet."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're looking too deep into this, I've already told you. There's nothing unusual about those new kids – "

"Other than the fact that two of them look like doppelgangers of Malfoy and Harry? And that they acted like they were familiar with the classes, and the teachers?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"They can't help how they look, Hermione! And I don't know, maybe they just wanted to give off a good first impression by acting confident?"

"Well they certainly made an impression on me – they lost us far too many house points already – and they've only been here for three classes! Think about what kind of damage they're going to do throughout the year!"

"Guys! Can you stop bickering, for like, two seconds?" Harry interrupted.

"Right, sorry," Hermione said, realising how childishly she had been acting.

"Apology accepted!" Ron exclaimed.

"I wasn't talking to you! I was apologizing to Harry; he's the one who has to put up with this!"

At this point, Harry drowned them out, tired of listening to them squabble back and forth. He wondered jokingly, if the two of them were ever accidentally locked in a room for a few hours, if either of them would ever come out alive.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, when all the classes had finished, and all the dinner had been eaten, everyone slowly made their way back to their respective common rooms. Usually, the Weasleys and the Potters went to the Gryffindor common room for a few hours, before Al, Rose, Dom, Louis, Lucy (and Scorpius, whenever Al dragged him along) went back to their own common rooms.<p>

Rose, being a fast thinker like her mother, realised that they probably couldn't do this while they were there, if Angelina having an objection to them sitting at the Gryffindor table was anything to go by. She guessed that inter-house unity wasn't as prominent before the Second Wizarding War.

She managed to warn everyone of this after dinner, so they all went their separate ways much earlier than they usually did. It had been years since they had done this, so it felt odd, like that feeling you get when you know you're forgetting something very important.

As James, Lily, Hugo, Molly, Fred and Roxanne bade their goodnights to the rest of the family and Scorpius and the Scamanders, they made their way up to the Fat Lady. It was only when they were there that they realised that none of them knew the password.

"Can we come in?" Hugo asked the portrait, knowing his attempt was in vain.

"Not without the password," the Fat Lady sang. Fred and James winced at the very off-tune tone. "Hold on, who are you? I thought I knew everyone in Gryffindor."

"We're new," Roxie explained. "No one told us the password."

"Unfortunately for you, that's not my problem," the Fat Lady said, devoid of any compassion. "I can't let anyone in without the password."

"That's just great. Bloody brilliant," James muttered under his breath, until he heard a few familiar voices coming nearer.

"Ronald, I'm telling you, there's something not right with them! I just know it," Hermione said exasperatedly, as they came into view.

"You just know? Oh, why didn't you say so before? Now I believe you," Ron said in a sardonic voice.

"You cannot possibly tell me that you don't think that there's something remotely strange about a bunch of new students showing up without warning, and two of them looking like exact copies of two students in our year!"

"Guys?" Harry said, spotting his future family gaping at them. "Guys, they're – "

He had been about to say 'right there," but neither Ron nor Hermione was paying any attention to him.

"Yeah, okay, it doesn't happen every day, but you are being over-sensitive about this Hermione!"

"Guys!" Harry nearly shouted, but to no avail; neither even flinched.

"I'm right, Ronald, and you know it – "

"GUYS!" Roxanne shouted. This got their attention. "You might want to listen to your best friend, he has something very important to say, that you _might_ just want to listen to." She felt very proud of herself, because she didn't even crack a smile of amusement when she said this. She was finding this situation very funny.

Hermione and Ron turned to Harry, startled. "I was just going to say that they're right in front of you," he told them meekly.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Hermione whispered, looking mortified.

"I tried," Harry told her defensively. "You two wont just shut up arguing for more than two minutes."

"Hate to interrupt," the Fat Lady drawled, "But if you want to go in, say the password. If not, clear out."

"Mimbleus mimbletonia," Harry said.

"Thank you!" the Fat Lady replied, sounding tired and exasperated.

"Mimble _what_?" Fred asked aloud.

"Oh, weren't you given the password?" Hermione asked.

"No, that's why we were standing out there when you three came along," Roxanne replied.

Hermione's cheeks started to go red with embarrassment. "Sorry about that," she said lamely.

"Oh, no worries," Roxie replied brightly. "We're used to people speculating about us." This was perfectly true – they were the sons and daughters of one of the most famous families in the Wizarding World in their time. Their names popping up in the Daily Prophet were a regular occurrence.

Hermione looked unconvinced.

"We haven't really talked to you since we got here," Molly began. "How about we talk to you now? So you get to know us? I doubt you even know our names," she laughed at this last part.

"Yeah, you're right," Harry answered, only just realising that this was true. "So, who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to _Witch07, Aisling's Corner, lemonade sunshine, Jessica682, _and _Tayler _for reviewing the last chapter! **

**What did you all think of this chapter? Review please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 9**

**_2021 _**

It was 8 pm and Professor McGonagall was sitting in her office, waiting for all the Weasleys, Potters, Scamanders and Malfoys' parents to arrive by floo. None of the students had turned up after the whole day, and now the Headmistress was seriously worried. Not only were they missing without any clues as to where they had gone, but also she hadn't the slightest idea where they were.

She was almost shaking with fret. They were not in Hogsmeade – Aberforth had checked. They were not in the Room of Requirement – she had been able to get in without a problem. They were not hiding out in any of the Common Rooms – all the heads of houses had searched them. And, none of the students seemed to have any idea what happened. According to them, everything had been just normal last night.

She hadn't told their parents that their children were missing in the letters she sent to them – no, she thought it was better to tell them in person. All she had said was that it was urgent, and if they could floo to Hogwarts as soon as possible.

Just under a minute later, everyone had arrived; the Malfoys first, and the Scamanders last.

"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Is everything okay?" said Hermione.

"No, I'm afraid. Everything is not okay." she said in a shaky voice.

"Is it something to do with the kids?" Ron asked.

"Of course it's something to do with the kids; why else would we be called here?" Draco answered, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, you are quite right," she confessed. "You see, I'm afraid to say that they are all missing."

* * *

><p><strong><em>1995 <em>**

They had all gathered around the fire in the Gryffindor common room, all squashed trying to fit on the sofas. Eventually, they gave up, and Lily and Hermione sat on the floor, grabbing a cushion each to make themselves more comfortable.

"So, how about a few introductions?" Hermione started.

"Well, I'm Lily."

"James."

"Fred."

"Molly."

"Hugo."

"Nice to meet you all," Harry said nicely. "I'm Harry, and this is Ron and Hermione," he introduced his friends.

James laughed. "We know who you are," he said.

"Course you do," Ron said, but not boastfully. It was more like an exasperated 'How many times have we been mentioned in the Daily Prophet?'.

"Anyway," Hermione sent a pointed look at Ron, "I heard that you were all home schooled up until now," she attempted to begin a conversation.

"Yeah, that's right," Molly answered. "Our parents just decided to send us here because the NEWTs," she gestured to James and Fred, "And the OWLs," she looked at Roxie, "Are on at the end of the year, so they thought it best for us to be here," she explained.

"Oh," Hermione said, slightly surprised. "But you can't be in seventh year, and I haven't seen you in any of my classes," she said, looking at Lily and Hugo.

Lily looked at her cousin before answering. "We're only in fourth year," she answered her unspoken question. "We kind of begged our parents to go," she said, laughing. "We've always wanted to go to Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled at this.

At that moment, Lee Jordan came bursting in through the entrance, holding what Roxanne recognized as Puking Pastels. He was closely followed by Fred and George, with food they had obviously nicked from the kitchens.

"But dinner was just two hours ago!" Roxie exclaimed.

Fred gave her a look that said 'And your point is?'

"You can't possibly need all that food," she said, exasperatedly.

All the boys in the room rolled their eyes at that.

"We're growing boys, we need to eat," George said in a somewhat patronising tone.

"Growing horizontally, is more like it," Roxie muttered, but loud enough for the twins to hear her. She was enjoying this banter very much.

They both raised their eyebrows and wore a mixture of bemusement and respect for her quick wit.

"I appreciate the concern and all, but who exactly are you?" Fred asked.

"Roxanne Wilder."

"Wilder?" he asked, recognizing the surname.

"She's my sister," Fred (Junior) explained.

"Hmm. Well, see you around, Roxanne," he laughed, and left to go to the boy's dormitories, George and Lee following, smirks on their faces from the strange exchange.

Whereas Harry, Ron, and Hermione were rendered speechless, the rest of them continued with their conversation, passing no remarks on what just happened.

"What was that?" Harry asked, when he found his voice.

"Hmm?"

"That. You were acting as though you've known him forever."

Roxie frowned. "Was I?"

"Yeah," Ron laughed uneasily. "For lack of better word, you handled him perfectly."

"Really?" Roxie seemed shocked to be told this.

"Yes, really! Didn't you see the look on his face? He's either going to befriend you, or try to prank you to see if he can get the better of you. Both of those options equals _trouble_."

Roxie slowly smiled. "That's wonderful." She wanted to share a really good friendship with her uncle while she could.

Her cousins and older brother, however, were looking around at each other warily. What did this mean for them? Would it make Hermione even more suspicious, or would it just blow over?

"A-anyway," Hermione said, after a moment of awkward silence. "I should, um, probably go and finish my homework."

"I'll go with you," Molly said. Even though she wasn't as studious to the point Hermione was, she still cared about her grades.

"All right then," she said, and they left for the library. You could almost hear her brain whizzing, analysing Roxanne's words to Fred. Ron was positive she'd come up with some new barmy reason why they weren't whom they said they were.

"Do any of you play Quiddich?" he asked, once they left.

"Yes! I love it! My dad taught me how to ride a broom," Lily said, with a distant look in her eyes, as if she was recalling a memory.

The rest of the night went on smoothly, and both Harry and Ron found themselves really getting on well with the new students. Ron was even more confident than before that he was right, and Hermione was just barking mad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you reckon is going to happen now? :L Review please!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 10**

**_2021_**

"They're _what_?" Hermione squeaked.

"What do you mean, zey are missing?" Fleur sounded furious.

Everyone wore faces of either fear, anger or looked distraught.

"They have been missing for almost twenty four hours now," McGonagall told them, trying to stay calm.

"Do you have any idea where they might have gone? Did any of them say anything yesterday?" Draco demanded.

"No, not according to the students in their years. Everything seemed perfectly normal; none of them were acting especially giddy, happy or sad in classes."

"Have you searched the whole castle?"

"Top to bottom, and there is no sign of them. All of their schoolbooks and personal items are in the exact position they were last night."

McGonagall quickly continued, seeing faces of utter distress surrounding her.

"There are no signs of a struggle of any sort – everything is exactly as normal. I assure you, no one unwelcome would be able to penetrate the castle walls. And that's what worrying me so much," she added quietly.

After a few moments of thinking, Harry asked, "When were they last seen, and by who?"

"They never turned up to breakfast, and everyone who shares a dormitory with them claims that they were not there when they woke up," she explained.

"And you're sure they were acting no differently during the past few days?"

"Absolutely positive."

Harry took a deep breath and fell back onto the sofa behind him. "Then we have a problem."

* * *

><p><em><strong>1995<strong>_

The next day, when Rose woke up, she thought that it had been all just a dream. It was only when she rolled over and saw unfamiliar faces that she was reminded of the truth.

She had no relatives sharing her dorm, so without waking anyone she dressed quickly and made her way down to the Great Hall. She was relieved to see most of her family, including the generation preceding her, sitting at their respective tables, chatting amongst themselves.

She sat down at the Ravenclaw table beside Louis, who was holding a conversation with a girl with long blonde hair. At a second glance, she realised that it was Luna Scamander – no, Luna _Lovegood_, she reminded herself.

"And the wrackspurts are going crazy this morning, too," she heard Luna say.

'_Ah. So Luna hasn't changed a bit_,' she thought. _Still as wacky as ever._

Rose shared the same opinions as her mother when it came to Luna and her mythical creatures that didn't exist. She got on pretty well with her; she just had very little patience when she began to go on about nargles.

"Hey Louis, Luna," Rose said to them.

"Oh, hi Rose. I didn't see you there," her cousin laughed. "Luna, this is my cousin, Rose Wilder."

"Hello Rose," Luna said in that dreamy, detached voice of hers. "You look a lot like Hermione," she commented.

Rose was a bit startled. Never had anyone ever said that to her, not even Luna of her time. It was always only comments about her hair: _'You have your mother's bushy hair, but with your fathers colour.' _If only she had a galleon for every time someone said that to her.

Luna seemed not to notice Rose's slight discomfort, and went on eating her toast in silence. Rose just looked at Louis, whose face mirrored her own.

Thankfully Al saved them from the prolonged awkward silence that was sure to come.

"Hiya, Rose," he said and stole a spare piece of toast from the table. "Louis," he said, nodding his head upwards.

"Hey Al. Have a good night?" Louis asked.

"It was fine, actually. I had to hex Draco Malfoy a few times, though," he laughed in remembrance.

"Oh Merlin," Rose moaned. "Please tell me that you at least have a _half_ decent reason."

"Course I do. Since when do I do anything rash?" he said, feigning innocence.

"Hardy har har. So what happened?"

"Nothing really. He just wouldn't stop insulting either me or dad," he laughed. "You should have heard the things he said. Quite funny, actually, in retrospect."

"I should have known." Louis laughed.

Rose just rolled her eyes. "So did you hex him in Uncle Harry or your defence?" she asked, half-jokingly.

"Both, I suppose. It was bloody funny, though. You should have seen his face!"

"I can imagine," Louis agreed.

"You'd better not have been caught," Rose said warningly.

Al laughed. "As if I'm scared of detention. But no, no one saw me. I used a non-verbal spell," he answered.

"Right," she said almost disbelievingly, but she let it go. "Anyways, nothing really interesting happened in the Ravenclaw common room – "

"Of course not, you're _Ravenclaws_," Al interrupted.

"Shut up, you. Anyway, Louis, the twins and I just hung out for a while before going to the dormitories. I didn't see anyone I recognized."

"Because there's no one worth remembering in Ravenclaw," Al joked. "Sorry, Luna," he said, noticing the girl listening intently to their conversation.

Then it hit him. "Luna! Bloody hell! Were you listening to all of that?" he questioned frantically.

"I heard all of it, yes," she said in an unconcerned tone.

He looked at his cousins with wide eyes.

"Holy cow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys reckon is going to happen? Is Luna going to realise what's going on, and if so, will anyone believe her? Or will she not figure it out in the first place? Review please! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 11**

"_Luna! Bloody hell! Were you listening to all of that?" he questioned frantically._

"_I heard all of it, yes," she said in an unconcerned tone._

_He looked at his cousins with wide eyes._

"_Holy cow."_

Luna tilted her head to the side. "Holy cow?" she questioned.

"It's a muggle expression," Rose explained, after a moment's hesitation. It was absolutely beyond her that of all the questions Luna could have asked, she focused on _that_.

"Oh. It's a bit strange, don't you think?" she mused aloud in an airy voice.

Al was staring at Louis and Rose, all three of them wearing the same expression of absolute bewilderment and confusion.

Luna didn't seem to be put off by their lack of response. She stood up, briefly dusting her uniform down, before making her way out of the Great Hall. She was almost out in the corridor when they came to their senses, and grabbed her back.

"Luna, aren't – aren't you going to ask us anything?" Louis asked hesitantly, not sure what the right thing to say was.

She frowned. "Should I?"

"Well..." he looked at both of his cousins.

"Are you not curious as to what that conversation you overheard was about?" Rose blurted out.

After a few seconds of thinking, she answered, "Well, you were talking about you hexing Draco Malfoy in you and Harry's defence."

Seeing no other way to ask, Al said, "And – and, when you say Harry, do you mean – "

"Harry Potter." She finished his sentence.

His eyes widened as he gaped at her. "So you know," he deadpanned.

"It's quite obvious, really," she said conversationally. "You're Harry's son."

"Luna, look, you can't tell anybody – "

"Why would I do that?"

Louis took over. "Girls like to gossip?" he offered.

Luna shook her head. "No. I've discovered that people don't generally take notice of what I say, and they don't tend to believe me."

Rose found herself speechless. Luna was definitely one-of-a-kind, that was for sure.

"Well – well, um, thanks, I think?" Louis stuttered.

"Oh, it's no problem." Luna said cheerfully. She then turned to Rose. "I was serious, you know. You really do look like your mother." With that, she skipped off to class, with a happy wave.

The three of them suddenly started with shock.

"Well, that didn't go like I thought it would," Al said.

* * *

><p>The last class of the day, Herbology, turned out to be the only time Rose, Al, and Louis could tell Roxanne, Molly, and Scorpius about Luna knowing. They had to work in groups of three, which suited them perfectly. The boys teamed up, as did the girls. Rose felt it slightly unfair, as Al and Louis had each other, whereas she was left to face Roxanne's wrath alone.<p>

As Rose predicted, Roxie didn't take it well. At all.

"WHAT?"

Everyone, including Professor Sprout, went deadly quiet at Roxanne's sudden outburst.

"Oh, sorry. I meant what?" she whispered the last word.

The students simply rolled their eyes and continued what they were doing. They had learned pretty quickly that Roxanne was very loud and outspoken.

Professor Sprout gave her a disapproving look, but decided not to comment.

After everyone's attention had been turned away from them, Roxie turned back to her cousin, seething.

"How in _hell_ could you be so careless, Rose?" she said. It was painfully clear that she was very angry with her, and disappointed.

Rose gulped. "It wasn't really my fault, it was Al who – "

"I don't care who said what. All three of you were there, I'm holding you three responsible," she said, shaking her head.

Rose sighed. "I'm sorry, Roxie."

"Look, don't apologize. It's done. We'll just figure it out," she said in a much kinder tone than before, evidently trying to make up for her earlier yelling.

"Yeah, I agree," Molly said. "There's no use blaming each other for accidents that happen while we're here. We just have to work with them," she summed up, sensibly.

"You're right," Rose said. "You tell James and Fred."

"Merlin no," Molly laughed. "They'll flip! You have to do it!"

"I'm not suicidal!" Rose chuckled.

"Well they'll have to be told eventually," Roxanne commented.

Rose and Molly looked at each other. "You tell Fred – he's your brother!" they exclaimed.

"Ha! Good one!" she laughed sarcastically. "Seriously though, not a chance. I say Al should tell them – technically it's his fault, after all."

Rose grimaced. "I don't know, I'd feel kind of bad…" she trailed off.

Roxanne gave her a pointed look. "You want to do it?"

"Al it is," she answered immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Al! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers :D I uploaded this early 'cos I wont have the internet later on, so I decided to upload it early rather than making you guys wait even longer :) the next chapter will be up at the usual time tomorrow. So what did you think of this chapter?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 12**

_**2021**_

All day, the parents had stayed in McGonagall's office, worried sick. They were trying their damndest to think of places that their children might have disappeared to, trying to remember anything they may have overlooked. So far, they had all failed miserably.

After hours of fretting away, Harry visibly perked up. "Have you tried the Room of Requirement yet, Professor?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have, Harry. I was able to enter," she answered.

He thought for a moment. "Hold on, I want to try something." He grabbed Ginny's arm, and motioned for his two best friends to follow. As fast as lightening, they left the office.

It only took seconds for everyone else to follow, curious to find out what Harry what up to.

Harry barely noticed the shocked faces of the Hogwart's students as he sped past them, his mind only on one thing.

In a matter of minutes, they arrived in the corridor, in front of the invisible door of the Room of Requirement.

Harry wasted no time walking back and forth three times, thinking fervently _'I need to get to the place my children are,'_ over and over again, ignoring the whispers of _'What's he doing?'_

The door did not show itself. Harry wasn't put off; he knew there was little chance it would work the first time.

_'I need to get to the place my children were last,'_ he thought next.

To the surprise of the rest of the adults, the familiar door showed itself to this request.

Harry burst through the door, and saw a very ordinary room, not unlike the Gryffindor common room.

Then his gaze fell to the ground, as everyone else filed in behind him.

There lay a broken time turner, looking up at them innocently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1995<strong>_

Later that night, all the 'Wilder's', 'Pearce's' and 'Summers'' gathered in the Gryffindor common room, completely disregarding the protests and cries of the other Gryffindors about there being Slytherins and Ravenclaws in their common room.

Al had agreed (unwillingly) to tell Fred and James about Luna, and he figured that he might as well tell everyone else in one too, at the same time. He didn't want to have to retell it over and over again.

Their reactions were as to be expected. Most reacted like Molly did; staying quiet, letting it sink in, then trying to rationally sort it out. However, Fred and James made Roxanne's reaction look calm. A few first years ran for their dormitories, terrified.

After they had calmed down (somewhat), James turned to his little brother.

"Dude, we messed up big time, landing us all here," he said, gesturing between himself and his best friend. "We really didn't need anyone making it any worse," he chastised.

Al let his head hang in shame. "I'm sorry, James," he apologised sincerely.

James took in a slow, deep breath. "We can't change the past," he said eventually, then laughed when he realised the irony.

Al cracked a small smile.

"Just don't slip up again, all right?"

"I won't, I swear."

"Great," James gave a big smile.

Fred then turned to the non-Gryffindors. "You'd better leave," he said ostentatiously, so everyone in the room could hear, "Before those lot over there kill you with the daggers in their eyes," he finished, pointing to a group of sixth years, who looked disgusted that other houses had been told the password.

"On it," Dom laughed. "Come on, guys," she said. "We'd better go."

"We'll see you later. Oh, hi Harry," Al said, passing his father as he left through the portrait.

Needless to say, the Golden Trio were fairly shocked to see them there, but they didn't comment (surprisingly.)

Everyone settled down, some near the fire, some around tables, and the rest wents back to their dorms.

"That went well," Roxanne said.

* * *

><p>Rose made her way back to the Ravenclaw common room, and found herself facing Luna as she sat down on her favourite chair. She sent her a tentative smile.<p>

"Oh, hello again," Luna said brightly.

"Hi," she replied. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course," she complied.

Rose followed her into Luna's dorm, before plonking down on one of the beds.

"Can I trust you?" Rose suddenly asked her.

"Yes, I think you can. But you knew that already." Luna said, contemplating.

"What do you mean?" She was confused.

"You knew my name without being introduced to me beforehand, so I think you know me from the future. And also, I doubt you'd be talking to me right now if you _didn't_ trust me," she pointed out.

"Oh." Rose was dumbfounded at her perceptiveness.

Luna smiled. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Rose took in a deep breath, before replying. They would call her crazy, she knew they would. She just had to try. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?

"You figured out who we were so quickly, that we had obviously travelled through time, that I couldn't help wondering - Luna, would you know of any way to get us back?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this was posted a bit later than expected. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! **

**Is Rose crazy? Is she not? What do you think? :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 13**

_**2021**_

"Where are we?" George voiced the question everyone was thinking.

"We're where our children were last," Harry answered, staring down at the time-turner that no one had seemed to notice.

"They were here? But why…" Hermione trailed off as she saw Harry staring at the floor, and gasped when she realised what he was looking at.

She reached down to pick it up, carefully, as shards of broken glass were lying strewn across the ground. "I thought they'd all been smashed; remember, at the end of our fifth year?" she wondered aloud.

"Not all of them, evidently," Ron stated the obvious.

It finally dawned on Hermione where the kids had gone. "You…you don't think…" she trailed off, eyes wide. She didn't need to finish her sentence for her two best friends to know what she mean.

"Yeah. But I _really_ hope we're wrong," Harry answered.

"Hold on. What are you talking about? Where are they?" Astoria asked. She wasn't the only one who was confused.

"This," Hermione began, holding the time-turner up so everyone could see, "Is a time-turner. It's broken," she explained.

"Yes, I can _see_ that," Draco stated derisively.

Ignoring him, Bill asked, "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means our children have travelled through time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>1995<strong>_

"Luna, would you know of any way to get us back?" Rose asked hopefully.

She tilted her head slightly as she thought. "How did you get here? Did you mean to, or was it an accident?" she finally asked.

"It was an accident. We broke a time-turner, and it sent us back here," Rose explained.

"A time-turner? I don't think I've heard of those before," Luna mused. Rose's hope deflated like a punctured balloon. If she didn't even know what a time-turner was, then there was no chance she'd know how to get them back.

She sighed.

"Did you tell Dumbledore about it?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, we told him pretty much straight away. Remember when he shooed you and Ron out of the Great Hall on our first day?"

"Yes. Well, I'm sure Dumbledore knows of a way. Haven't you asked him?"

"He said that he'd try his best to find out of a way to get us back to our own time."

"He's Dumbledore. You'll be back in no time," Luna smiled.

Rose laughed humourlessly. "Suppose," she said, non-committaly. To change the subject, _and_ due to curiosity, she asked tentatively, "Um, Luna?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering." She stopped. How to phrase this? "Well, you figured out who Al and I are," she began. "So, I couldn't help wondering you know who the rest of us are?"

She quickly came up with an excuse for asking (she was a Ravenclaw after all) if anyone confronted her. She'd claim it was to find out if they were obvious or unsuspicious.

"Well, Scorpius is undoubtedly a Malfoy," Luna said after a few seconds. "Anyone can see that."

Rose's eyes widened. Luna sensed this, and quickly continued. "I don't think anyone will suspect him, though. Time-travel isn't one of the explanations people generally jump to."

Rose let out a shaky breath. Luna did have a point, after all.

"But I haven't really thought about it much, to be honest," Luna confessed in her usual airy voice.

Rose was incredulous. She hadn't thought about it? She knew if the situation was reversed, it'd be occupying her every thought until she had figured the whole thing out. She really never would understand Luna.

"Oh," was all she could really say.

"Now that you mention it, though," Luna went on, "That brazen girl, Roxanne, she has to be one of the twins' daughters."

Rose frowned. "How are you able to do that? Like, figure that kind of stuff out?"

"I guess I just see the world in a different way. That's what I've been told, anyway. Only in a more crude way," she frowned slightly at a memory.

"That can be a good thing, you know," Rose told her encouragingly.

Luna smiled. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," she replied.

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed, as if a thought had just occurred to her. "And Lily, in my year, she's Ginny's daughter."

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "That's some talent you have, Luna," she laughed good-naturedly.

"Yes. She has her eyes, and her hair. But she also has a bit of Harry in her, too."

Rose smiled. "You'd better stop thinking now, or you'll know all our secrets," she joked.

Luna laughed with her.

"Well, it was really nice talking to you, Luna," Rose said, after they'd stopped giggling. "Thanks again for not telling anyone about us."

"Oh that's no problem at all," she said warmly.

As they left the dormitories together, Rose thought to herself that she had just made a really good friend in Luna. It was good to know that she had someone there, while she was in this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews! What did you think of this one? :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 14**

_**2021**_

"They've travelled through time?" Draco asked disbelievingly.

"They _have_, Malfoy," Ron defended.

He sighed. "When are they, then?" he asked, mostly just to humour them.

Hermione looked like she didn't want to answer. "That's the thing," she said.

"We don't exactly know when." Harry finished.

Looks of apprehension filled the room.

"We'll be able to get them back though?" Angelina asked worriedly.

Hermione looked at Harry.

Professor McGonagall, seeing their uncertainty, spoke up. "There has to be a way," she said, in a hopeful tone.

"We'll find a way," Harry said determinedly. "We will."

* * *

><p><em><strong>1995<strong>_

An entire week passed without consequence; they found that they got on quite well with this past generation, and no one was any the wiser about who they truly were. Hermione was still suspicious, but she was no nearer the truth than she had been when they first arrived.

She was constantly chastising herself; she knew there was something more to these people than they were letting on – there was something she had overlooked. She was pretty annoyed, as she hated not knowing things.

However, she had the DA to keep her mind off things. There hadn't been a meeting in a while, and all the members had been getting impatient, badgering her and Harry about it whenever they passed them in the corridors.

Harry had then organized a meeting for Saturday evening - which was today. Hermione had been quite looking forward to it - she had also gotten all of her homework done, and studying. It was only when Ron mentioned the Pearce's and Wilder's when Hermione's good mood zapped.

"What was that? I didn't catch it," she said with a frown.

Ron replied hesitantly, wary of her going off on another rant. "I just said to Harry that maybe we could invite the new guys - well, they're not new any more, but still - to the DA meeting tonight."

Hermione grimaced in disagreement. "I really don't think we should," she said.

"Oh Hermione, would you give it a rest? Please? If they were Death Eaters or something, we wouldn't be standing here right now," ROn said dismissevely. Harry couldn't help but agree with Ron; it did seem a bit ridiculous at this point.

"Fine. Invite them. See if I care," she huffed, and walked away.

"Uh-oh," Harry said, half-jokingly.

"Yeah, well, I really didn't want to listen to her '101 Reasons Why They Are Out To Get Us', or whatever it is," Ron replied.

Harry laughed, and just then he saw Rose and Luna come down the corridor, heading towards him.

"Hey Rose!" he called out.

She looked up when she heard her name being called. "Hi, Harry," she smiled.

"Hello Harry and Ron," Luna said absently.

"Are you coming to the meeting tonight?" Harry asked her.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it," Luna smiled.

As Harry had hoped she would, Rose asked, "What meeting?"

"You aren't a fan of Umbridge, are you?" Ron asked.

Rose looked disgusted at the very idea that someone could like Umbridge. "Of course not," she answered vehemently.

Harry laughed at her reaction. "Well, as you know, Umbridge isn't teaching us any Defence," he began. As Rose nodded, he continued. "A few students, from all years, meet together every week or so, and we practise different spells, and basically do all we should be learning in class."

Rose's eyes lit up in recognition. Of course, this must be the DA, that her parents and uncles and aunts told stories about. "That sounds like fun," she said happily.

"Tonight, its at seven in the Room of Requirement," he told her.

"All right," she nodded. She realised too late that Harry had been about to tell her where that was, and now he and Ron were looking at her funnily.

"You know where that is?" Ron asked.

"Um, rumour gets around," she improvised.

Harry looked worried. "If too many people find out about that room then - "

"No," Rose cut him off, "I meant that Luna had told me about it."

The boys raised their eyebrows, but said nothing.

Rose quickly continued on. "Um, so, anyway, can I tell my cousins about it too?"

"Sure. But just make sure that they know not to mention it in front of anybody," Harry said earnestly. "We'll all end up being expelled if we're caught, because of those bloody Educational Degrees," he said, half-angrily.

"Of course," she smiled.

"Well, I suppose we'll see you then?" he smiled as they began to make their way back down the corridor.

"I can't wait! It sounds like a lot of fun," she said honestly.

She waved to them as her and Luna rounded the corner.

"Oh, it is," Luna answered. "Its the only place where people don't make fun of me," she said calmly.

Rose was finding it a common occurence to find herself not knowing what to say to Luna.

"Well I think you're really cool, Luna." she said, after a moment of speechlessness.

She beamed. "Thank you."

Rose began to wonder about what was going to happen in the DA. Her family had always told her that it was one of their highlights of Hogwarts, and she'd always been a little sad that she'd never be able to take part in it. She couldn't believe that she finally had the chance, and she was going to make the most of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews, yet again! Can anyone foresee the drama of the next chapter? Yes? No? Thanks for reading, reviews are much appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 15**

_Later that evening…_

The members of the DA were all waiting in the Room of Requirement, in the usual mirror-laden room it transformed itself into for them. They were chatting to one another, waiting for Harry to give his usual short speech on what they'd be doing that evening.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were, as usual, sitting at the top of the room. The Pearces, Wilders and Summers' hadn't shown up yet, and they were confused as to why.

"Are you sure you told them the right time?" Hermione said, obviously annoyed at their tardiness.

"Yes, he told her to be here at seven," Ron replied.

Hermione sighed. "I knew it was a bad idea to invite them here. They haven't even signed their names on the list – they could be telling Umbridge about it right now."

Ron rolled his eyes, while Harry said, "Have you seen them in Defence with us? They hate her as much as the rest of us do."

"It could all be an act, you know," she muttered, too low for them to hear. She had learned that their opinions were not going to be budged, and they only got annoyed at her when she speculated about them.

Harry and Ron wisely ignored her murmur. Ten minutes had passed already; everyone was getting fidgety. Harry decided to just start – it didn't look like they were going to show up.

"So, guys," he started, only to be interrupted by the door swinging open behind him.

Seeing everyone's eyes on him, Al said, "Oh, um, sorry for being late. Mrs. Norris was tailing us, so we had to take a detour. Everyone else will be here in a sec," he explained.

At this, everyone began shouting. "Who invited the Slytherin?" "Get out of here!" "How did you find out about the DA?"

Seeing that Al was completely bewildered, Harry yelled, "Calm down! We invited him!"

This shut everyone up.

Admittedly, Harry was shocked too. When he had told Rose to invite her family, he had forgotten that there were a few in Slytherin. It was an unspoken rule that Slytherins could not become a member of the DA, but how was he going to go back on his word now?

Rose, followed by everyone else, lumbered into the room. They had beaming smiles on their faces, as if someone had just told a really good joke, but this quickly faded into frowns when they saw the looks of disapproval on the rest of the DA's faces.

"Who died?" James asked, jokingly.

No one answered.

"Oh Merlin, don't tell me that someone did die?"

Hermione sighed. "No, don't be silly. We're just all surprised that you brought your Slytherin relatives," she looked pointedly at Rose.

She half-paled. "Was I not supposed to?" She looked at Harry. "I asked you if I could invite them."

Everyone's gaze turned to Harry. "I forgot that some were in Slytherin," he admitted quietly.

Everyone stood in awkward silence.

"Um, so, do you want us to leave then?" Scorpius asked hesitantly, sensing that no one was going to say anything.

Luna was the one who answered. "Well you're here now, you might as well stay." She knew it was up to her to stand up for them – she had learned from Rose that they weren't nasty, like the stereotype claimed.

Some Ravenclaw that Rose didn't recognize spoke next. "Don't be so silly, Loony – I mean, Luna. They can't stay." She was obviously Asian, but spoke with a distinct Scottish accent.

"What's the point of sending them away? They already know about the DA, they might as well benefit from it," she reasoned.

"She's insane," a stage whisper sounded out. Rose didn't catch who said it, though, so she wasn't sure who to glare at.

"Actually, she makes a good point," Ginny defended. She felt a strange protectiveness for Al, and she just couldn't place why – she put it down to him looking like Harry.

"Well?" Roxie said, tapping her foot. She had never really gotten the hang of patience.

"You aren't helping," Dom half-whispered, half-sang, but everyone heard.

"I'm trying to speed along the process here!" Roxanne said defiantly, before turning to face everyone there. "Look, they're not going to tell anyone else, if that's what you're worried about. I know Slytherins have a bad reputation and all, but really, I've grown up with these guys my whole life. I trust them. And I think some of you know me well enough to know that_ I_ am trustworthy." At the looks of uncertainty, she went on. "Tell you what, if they do anything detrimental to this, um, club/association thing-y, I'll take full responsibility and blame. Deal?"

Everyone looked bewildered at the sight of a Gryffindor standing up for a Slytherin. It was completely unheard of in this time, but back in their time, it wasn't such an uncommon occurrence for really great friends to be in the two houses. Rose put it down to the Battle of Hogwarts bringing the houses together.

"….I suppose so, then," Harry finally answered, looking around at the rest of the DA. They all seemed somewhat reluctant, but they nodded. Roxanne had become quite popular, and people took an immediate likening to her.

"Great," Dominique beamed.

Everyone still seemed fairly wary, and she did not fail to notice. As the meeting went on, and they were practising various defensive spells, she had made it her task to go around and talk to everybody, even if only briefly.

She had seemed to succeed so far; she used all of her charm. The Gryffindor girls were most reluctant to talk to her, but even they had to admit that she wasn't so bad.

With five minutes to go, Harry finished the lesson, and congratulated everyone on their process. They were impressed; Harry was a pretty good teacher. James, Al and Lily knew this already as he had taught them various spells before, but they'd never seen him teach such a big group before.

As per usual, everyone tidyed the cushions and mannequins away. Fred was just about to suggest to James to sneak down to the kitchens afterwards, when a _crash_**bang**wallop came from the other end of the room.

There stood George Weasley - from 2021.

"Oh damn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just when things started to look normal, right? Hehe. Anyone got any theories on what happened back in the future?**

**Thank you to all my reviewers for the last chapter :D so how was _this_ chapter?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 16**

_**2021**_

For an entire week, Hermione threw all her time and attention into researching time-turners, and time itself. She read and re-read books that she felt would have the slightest clue about how to get her children, nephews and nieces back. Everyone else offered to do absolutely anything they could to help.

Back at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall was having a harder time than usual controlling the students. They were all getting very suspicious of the sudden absence of the group of students, and they were having mixed reactions. Some were worried that the Death Eaters were reforming, and they were targeting Harry Potter's family and close friends, while others thought they had gone into hiding. Others thought both former theories were ridiculous, and it was one elaborate prank.

After seven days, however, Hermione found the answer. There was a spell that existed that restored any entity back to its natural order, so by extension, if she focused hard enough, should bring the children back to their own time. It was very old magic, and Hermione had doubted that it had been used for thousands of years. The only problem was that it required an extraordinary amount of power, and with the slightest slip of concentration, it would fail, and there could be consequences.

Hermione decided, for that reason, to keep that as a very last resort. After nothing else showed up, though, she was forced to consider the possibility of performing that spell. She would need help, and lots of it.

After a lot of deliberation, she decided to call all the parents over to her house. She quickly scrawled letters to everyone, and almost begged her and Ron's owl to deliver them as fast as he could. With an indignant hoot, he flew off, all the letters attached to his leg.

For what seemed like a lifetime to Hermione, people started to arrive, suddenly appearing in her fireplace. She remembered back to one time when her parents had come over to visit, and Ginny dropped in via the Floo Network, and they had almost had heart attacks. They had accepted that magic existed gracefully, but they could never fully get used to it.

The Malfoy's were the last to arrive, and they seemed quite (very, on Draco's part) put out. They were smart enough not to comment, though.

"Do you know how to get them back?" Harry wasted no time in getting to the point.

"I've discovered a way, yes," she answered hesitantly.

"Why does it sound like there's a 'but' coming?" Angelina asked.

"Because, its very risky and extremely dangerous," Hermione finished.

George laughed. "We're used to danger around you three," he said, gesturing to the Golden Trio.

Hermione wasn't amused. "I'm serious, George. This is really dangerous, if we get it wrong."

"And when you say dangerous…?" Percy trailed off.

"I mean that it is very difficult to perform, and if the slightest thing goes wrong, then I don't know _what_ could happen."

"What is it we're performing, exactly?" Astoria asked, curious.

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "There's a spell I came across in a really, really old book. It's ancient magic, and it would take plenty of wizards and witches to execute perfectly. But, it is very specific, and I'm not sure what'll happen if it does go wrong, somehow."

After a prolonged silence, Ron asked, "What's the spell we need to say?"

Hermione pulled out a huge book, and flipped through it until she found the page she needed, near the end. "Here," she gestured to a paragraph. "It's not like magic as we know it today, it's a different sort. As I said, it's ancient, probably from the founders of Hogwarts' time, or even before."

Seeing everyone's attention fixated on the book, she went on. "This isn't specific to our needs, so for it to work, we need to concentrate on it like _nothing_ else in the world matters. If any one of us breaks that concentration for even a second…" she didn't need to finish.

"How many of us are needed for the spell to work?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked contemplative for a moment before answering. "To be on the safe side, I think we all need to do it." As if the thought had only just struck her, she exclaimed, "That is, if you are all willing to risk it?"

"Of course," Luna answered brightly, without missing a beat.

Hermione looked around at everyone else, who nodded his or her consent.

"All right. So how about if we get in a circle?" she suggested.

Everyone promptly complied, and positioned themselves in a rough circle, that was more close to resembling an oval.

"All right," she repeated. "So on the count of three. One… Two… Three."

Everyone had just began to chant together in unison, a turquoise colour coming from their wands, its consistency somewhat resembling that of a memory about to be put in a pensieve.

They had just started the second line, when George craned his neck, trying to see the writing that was almost upside-down at his angle. He accidentally bumped into Ginny, who was standing beside him, breaking both of their concentrations in the process.

"No!" Hermione yelled, but it was too late. The turquoise light seemed to snap, and rebounded on both Ginny and George, who disappeared.

"George!" "Ginny!" Angelina and Harry, in that order, called out to the empty space in front of them, in unison.

After a minute of shocked silence, Draco broke it.

"Well that can't be good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! Thank you for all the reviews I got for the last chapter! I was absolutely overwhelmed with the amount of emails I got in with review alerts! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter :D the cliffhanger was actually a spur-of-the-moment decision, and now I'm really happy I went with it. Any chance we can beat the number of reviews for the last chapter with this one? Hint hint. Hehe. Thanks a bunch :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 17**

"Oh damn."

It was not George who said this; the voice who spoke those words was coming from the other side of the room, and was definitely female. Everyone swivelled around in shock.

Ginny stood with both the hands clamped over her mouth in surprise.

"I guess we should have listened to Hermione…" George said, with a weak smile.

"We? WE?" Ginny asked, incredulous. "It is YOUR fault, don't throw this on me!"

"Yeah, well, no point arguing now, is there? How the hell are we going to get back?" he said this last part mostly to himself.

Ginny sighed. "I really don't know."

The DA's heads went back and forth with this conversation, like they were watching a quaffle being thrown between two chasers at opposite ends of the field.

"Err…hate to interrupt," Harry asked. "But… what..?" he finished lamely, not sure what to say.

George's eyes widened in realisation, before nodding. "Right." Without warning, he legged it out the door, dragging Ginny by the arm with him.

Rose looked around at her family, face betraying feelings such as surprise, and concern. Their faces seemed to mirror hers.

"What just happened?" Ron finally asked, after two minutes. This seemed to shake everyone else out of his or her trance.

"I really don't know," Harry stammered, staring at the door they had exited from minutes earlier.

"Invisibility cloak. Now." Hermione whispered to Harry, too quiet for anyone else to hear. He slowly nodded, then turned back to everyone else.

"Um… thanks for coming everyone. I suppose we'll meet again next week, you'll get the time on your coins," he said, dismissing them. They all took the clue, albeit slowly, and made their way back to their common rooms, and broke into fairly loud conversation, undoubtedly about what they just witnessed.

The twins and Ginny stayed behind, however. They were staring at each other, not knowing what to think. Being one of the last to leave, Roxanne didn't fail to catch this. She knew that they knew. They just didn't understand.

After everyone had left, Harry turned to Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny. The twins, knowing that the trio was up to something, said (in unison) "We're coming with you."

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, with hesitation.

"Fine. Come on, the Cloak and the map are in my dorm."

* * *

><p>George and Ginny dashed down the corridors, casting hasty disillusionment charms on themselves as they got strange looks in the corridors. No one could see who they were; they were running too fast, but they figured they'd better do that, just to be on the safe side.<p>

This caused more problems than it solved, however. They were constantly dodging the never-ending mass of Hogwarts students, sometimes knocking down unsuspecting victims.

After a while, it occurred to Ginny that she didn't know where her brother was leading her. He seemed to know what he was doing, he had a determined look on his face. "Georgie?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"Dumbledore's office."

She left it at that.

As they raced through the corridors, Ginny couldn't help but falter at the sight of her fellow schoolmates, especially those who had been killed in the war. The true weight of the circumstance her and her brother had found themselves in suddenly occured to her. She knew that she could save them; she could do something to change the course of time. _But I can't_, she thought. _It's far too risky_. She pushed the guilt out of her mind and focused on getting to the other end of the school, where the Headmaster's office was.

They soon reached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. It was only then that it occurred to her that she hadn't a clue what the password was.

"Um, can we go in?" she asked, knowing that it wouldn't work.

The gargoyle looked surprised. "Who's there?"

Remembering that they were invisible, she quickly muttered the counter-curse.

"Ah, miss… Weasley, is it? You're looking a bit… older."

She laughed. "Long story, but can we go in?"

"We?"

She turned to where she assumed her brother was standing. "Quit messing around!"

George chuckled as he became visible once more.

"And Mr. Weasley. And which twin are you?"

He flinched before answering. "If I tell you, will you let us in?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the gargoyle answered, amused.

He sighed. "I suppose we'll have to wait for Dumbledore, Ginny." He frowned before he went on. "It'll be weird seeing him again, won't it?"

"Yeah," she agreed. She hesitated. "We can take this chance to say our goodbyes, you know." She saw him glance at her quickly; she knew she was on dangerous territory.

He didn't say anything, so she went on.

"Did you see the look on your face – I mean the younger you – when he saw you? It was quite funny, really," she said conversationally.

He twitched. "I wasn't looking, actually," he said pointedly.

Ginny was deliberating over whether to continue to push it, but was saved when she heard a voice she hadn't heard in years – Dumbledore's voice – behind them.

"Ah. I thought it only a matter of time before you turned up," he said cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A huge, huge thank you for all the reviews! They really made my day. Did this chapter meet your expectations? I really hope so :) Review please!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recongnizable is mine.**

**Chapter 18**

"We're not all going to fit under the Cloak."

"Right you are, Ron. You stay here, and we'll tell you what you missed when we come back."

"Oh shut up, Fred."

Hermione and Ginny simultaneously rolled their eyes at the boys' behaviour.

"As absolutely _enthralling_ as this argument is," Ginny said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm, "Can we get a move on? We're going to lose them if we're much longer."

As the four bickered childishly over the Cloak, Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map, which he had hastily stuffed into a locker the night before.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he muttered quickly, tapping the parchment with his wand. It immediately began to transform itself from a non-descript, blank piece of parchment, into an astonishingly accurate map of Hogwarts. Immediately, his eyes began to scan over it, looking for an extra set of George and Ginny's names.

"Okay, okay, how about if Ginny and I take the Cloak, and the rest of you use a disillusionment charm?" Hermione reasoned logically.

No one could come up with an argument to that, so they agreed. Harry had tuned them out, concentrating solely on the map.

"Have you found them, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"No, I can't find – " he cut himself off as his eyes glanced over the part of the school Dumbledore's office was situated. "Never mind. Got them."

They darted through the Gryffindor common room, Harry leading, map in hand. If it were any other normal day, he would have noticed the names "Roxanne Weasley," "James Potter," and "Fred Weasley," all grouped in the corner opposite to the portrait of the Fat Lady. But as his attention was elsewhere, it escaped his notice.

As they approached the stone gargoyle, Hermione said, "Um, I think we might have forgotten something."

Harry frowned. "What?"

"Well, do you have a plan? Have you any idea what you're going to say to, uh, Ginny and George?"

Harry blinked. "No. I haven't a clue."

"How about we just make it up as we go along?" Fred suggested.

Hermione sighed as Harry gave the password, and they began to make their way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Ah. I thought it only a matter of time before you turned up," said Dumbledore in a cheery voice. "Fizzing Whizzbees," he added to the gargoyle, which simply nodded before letting them pass.<p>

Without saying anything, George and Ginny followed their old Headmaster up the winding stairs leading to his office. They had both been there before, but it had been years ago; they couldn't help but stare around the office as memories flooded back to them.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Dumbledore said kindly, seeing their discomfort.

"Professor," Ginny started, slightly hesitantly, "I couldn't help but notice… you didn't seem all that surprised when you saw George and I…?" she left her question hanging.

"Well not so long ago, it was explained to me by your children, nieces and nephews that there was an accident involving a time-turner. I suspected you would try to bring them back, bringing yourselves to this time in the process."

"Yeah, that's basically it," George confirmed. "We all tried to do some ancient spell Hermione had come across, but it sort of backfired on us."

No sooner than Dumbledore had nodded his head in understanding, than the door swung open, revealing Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. They had decided to make themselves visible again, and Hermione had shrunk the invisibility cloak to fit in her pocket.

"Care to tell us what's going on here?" Fred spoke.

George flinched at hearing his twin's voice; a voice he hadn't heard for a little over twenty-three years. He looked down at the floor; he wasn't sure he could face this.

2021 Ginny looked at Dumbledore for guidance.

"Ah," he said, turning to the teenagers. "I see you've found out about this then."

"I was just getting to this," Ginny (from 2021) said to Dumbledore, "When we got here, we kind of appeared in front of quite a large audience.

"So _you_ are _me_, then?" Ginny asked her older self, in confusion and disbelief.

"'Fraid so," she grinned at herself.

"Hey, what happened to your ear?" Ron asked suddenly.

George gave a half-smile. "There was an incident – "

"I guessed as much," Ron interrupted, rolling his eyes.

Before George could go on, Dumbledore said, "We cannot know about the future. The entire timeline could be altered completely, and the future as you know it will be different, meaning you can't get back," he explained solemnly.

"Right. In that case, never you mind," he said teasingly.

Dumbledore turned to the students of 1995. "It is absolutely vital you do not reveal what you have learned to anyone, even when they go back to their own time. But, I suppose, when the year 2021 finally comes around, it will be safe to discuss it," he ended on a lighter note.

Ginny was still in awe of the entire situation. Harry had nodded his agreement, but hadn't said anything as he was annoyed that Dumbledore had been ignoring him all summer and throughout the school year so far. Ron had his eyebrows furrowed, as if he was trying to figure something out. George was still taking in the situation, and assessing it. Fred was trying to figure out why his twin from the future was very obviously looking in any direction except at him. Hermione, however, had stayed one hundred per cent silent throughout the whole exchange, her brain whirring with this new information. If anyone was paying attention, they would have seen in her eyes the moment she came to a realisation.

She had just figured out why those 'new kids' seemed so strange to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry about the wait for this chapter! School's just started here, and I'm not going to lie to you, the updates will most likely be infrequient :( but I will try my absolute best to update whenever I possibly can. I love that so many of you seem to really like this story :D and reviews encourage me to write more!**

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! I'm up to 95 now :) I wonder who'll be number 100... :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 19**

There was a silence as everyone took everything in. George and Ginny were slightly uncomfortable, but didn't say anything. Dumbledore was, well, being Dumbledore.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, trying to be inconspicuous, but was a bit louder than she thought. Everyone turned to face her. She cleared her throat nervously. "Harry, can I see the map for a second?"

"No, you can't!" George blurted out unthinkingly. He knew what Hermione was thinking, and being familiar with the map, he knew that it never lies. He knew that she couldn't see the names on it; but by saying what he said, there was no chance she wouldn't look.

George had just confirmed Hermione's suspicions with that outburst. She didn't know whether to be smug or bewildered.

Everyone else had narrowed his or her eyes. "Why not?" Ron challenged.

"Well… uh, because… um…" he trailed off, unable to think of a realistic explanation.

"I don't need that map anymore, Harry," Hermione said pompously, and made to leave the room.

"Think about what you are doing, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said warningly.

She stopped.

"This could be extremely detrimental if it ever got out."

There was a guilty squeak, followed by a gasp. Everyone looked around, confused.

"You can come out now, Rose," Dumbledore said, as if this happened everyday.

They heard the counter-curse for the disillusionment charm being cast, and Rose Weasley appeared in front of them.

Ginny (from 2021) sighed.

"What the…?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down at the floor. "Its just, well, we were in the corridor outside your office, sir, and we saw all of you, and – "

"Hold on. We?" Harry asked.

Luna appeared before them. "Hello," she said dreamily.

"Anyone else there?" Fred said, amused and bewildered at the same time.

"No, its just us," Luna answered him, looking out the window.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry, but Luna knows," Rose confessed, looking at Dumbledore guiltily.

"I figured it out. It was quite simple, really," Luna added.

Hermione looked incredulous. "You – you figured it out? _Before me_?"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "How long have you known?"

"A few minutes," she looked ashamed. "But I have been suspicious the whole time!"

"Then yes, I figured it out before you," she answered disinterestedly.

Hermione looked furious.

"Back up here, what are you two talking about?" Fred asked.

No one answered him.

When it became clear that no one was going to say anything, Hermione said, "Well, I guess I should be getting to bed now. It's getting late," and with that, went out the door.

"Yeah, we should – we should go," Harry said, following Hermione out the door, dragging Ron by his sleeve.

Everyone, getting the hint, followed them out the door, with exception to George and Ginny and Dumbledore.

They said nothing until they reached the Gryffindor common room. Rose and Luna decided to follow.

"Oo, I haven't been in here before," Luna said, looking around.

"Of course you haven't, this is the _Gryffindor_ common room," Hermione snapped.

Luna didn't seem to hear her.

Hermione headed straight to the corner where Roxanne, Fred and James were sitting.

"I couldn't say anything in front of Dumbledore, but I need to know – who are you?" she demanded.

Their eyes widened simultaneously. At any other time, the twins would have laughed – it was very comical – but now, they just wanted to know what in hell was going on.

James' eyes landed on Rose, and jumped to conclusions. "Rose!" he shouted. "You told them? What was it Dumbledore said? Oh yes, it was do not, under **any** circumstances, tell them!"

"I didn't – " she tried to explain, but he cut her off.

"And you told Luna too? Geez, Rose, who else did you tell?"

"James, I didn't tell – "

"I suppose you told Malfoy too, then? Did you make a big announcement at dinner, or something?"

"James Sirius Potter, I didn't tell them anything!" she yelled, but then whitened when she realised what she said.

Everyone gasped.

"You just did," Fred (junior) said meekly.

After a prolonged, painful silence, Harry asked, "What?". He had never been more shocked.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now," Roxie said. "You are so bloody lucky that no one else heard that," she sent daggers at her cousin.

Rose still hadn't moved.

"What?" Harry repeated himself.

Hermione was muttering to herself. "James Pearce – Potter. Then, Lily and Al – oh, it makes sense. And Wilder – that has to Weasley, of course, but Summers?"

"Merlin's pants," Ginny breathed. "So me and George – we came from the future to get you back – Merlin."

"So – so, you are – " Harry stuttered, looking at James.

"Yeah. Hi, dad," he smiled weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so, SO sorry this took so long. I feel really bad :(. But I swear, the chapters will be coming a lot more regularly from now on :) I hope this chapter made up for it, though! Reviews would be really appreciated :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: It's been a while since I've last updated this (I'm really sorry about that) so here is a quick recap of the story so far. Sorry again for how long it's taken to update.**

Rose has gotten her hands on a time-turner, but it smashed, sending all of the next generation characters back in time, to 1995 (the year the Order of the Pheonix is set in). Dumbledore, as usual, knows exactly what is going on. He specifically told them not to tell anyone who they truely are, for fear of permanently messing the entire time-line up. They fit in quite nicely, and have even made friends with people of that time - in particular, Rose and Luna. Luna, being her insightful self, picked up on who they really are and what is going on. Meanwhile, back in 2021, the worried adults agreed to perform a risky spell, found by Hermione, that could allow their children to return to their proper time safely. But of course it didn't work out well, and both George and Ginny ended up in 1995 also. They immediately ran to Dumbledore's office, but were followed by everyone, and after a series of events, the truth was finally revealed. Now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 20**

_Hermione was muttering to herself. "James Pearce – Potter. Then, Lily and Al – oh, it makes sense. And Wilder – that has to Weasley, of course, but Summers?"_

_"Merlin's pants," Ginny breathed. "So me and George – we came from the future to get you back – Merlin."_

_"So – so, you are – " Harry stuttered, looking at James._

_"Yeah. Hi, dad," he smiled weakly._

* * *

><p>It seemed that the entire room was in shock. No one made to say anything; it was almost as if time itself had frozen.<p>

James smiled guiltily. He cleared his throat a few times, but was at a loss as to what to say. He caught Roxanne's eye.

"How about we move this to somewhere more, uh, private?" she suggested, dispelling the tension. When no one seemed move, or even recognise that she said anything, she said in a louder tone "The room of requirement, maybe?"

"Right!" James exclaimed, happy that something helpful had just been proposed. Their cousins, getting the hint, began to get up and made for the entrance to the common room.

Whispering in a quiet voice so no one else would hear, Fred said to his twin, "What are we going to do once we get there? I mean, its obvious that no one knows what to say."

"I dunno," George admitted. "I guess this will work out like all the best plans - we'll make it up as we go along."

* * *

><p><strong>2021<strong>

"Well that can't be good."

The adults silently agreed with what Draco said. They had no idea where, or when George and Ginny had disappeared to, and if even they were still together.

Hermione sighed. "If we're lucky, they've gone back to the same time period the kids are. It'll make it easier to get them all back that way."

"Like that worked out the first time," Draco snapped.

"Oi, leave Hermione alone. At least she's doing something to help!" Ron defended.

"Oh yeah, all her suggestions have worked out _really_ well, haven't they Weasley?" he retorted.

"Stop it! This isn't helping whatsoever!" Harry snapped, annoyed. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>1995<strong>

In the room of requirement, the atmosphere hadn't much changed from that of the Gryffindor common room. As predicted by Fred, no one seemed to know quite what to say.

"Um, not everyone's here," Rose piped up in a hesitant maner. "I should, erm, probably go and fetch them. It's not fair to keep them in the dark," she laughed awkwardly. After getting no response, she quickly left, glad to no longer being in that room, where the tension was palpable.

It was true. Though all the Gryffindors were there, her cousins from the other houses had no idea what had just gone down. Being a Ravenclaw herself, she headed straight to her common room, hoping to Merlin that they were there. Hogwarts was a massive building - it could potentially take her hours to track down everyone.

But luck was with her. As she effortlessly answered the question posed to her at the entrance of the tower, she found everyone; Lorcan, Lysander, Lucy, and Louis.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked immediately, seeing the expression on her cousins face.

Rose laughed humourlessly. "It's a long story."

They made their way down to the dungeons, while she filled them in on all that had happened. It was only when they reached the wall that they all knew concealed the Slytherin common room, that it occured to them that they had no way in.

"Tell me that one of you know the password," Rose said meekly, knowing the answer to her question before anyone responded. After the predicateble chorus of "no's", she groaned in frustration.

"Now what?"


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended; this is for entertainment purposes only. Nothing publicly recognizable is mine.**

**Chapter 21**

After Rose ran out of the Room of Requirement, the sound of the door slamming shut behind her echoed ominously in the deadly silence.

Lily, who had stayed fairly silent up until this point, suddenly outburst "Well, what happens now?"

Everyone glanced up in surprise at her. At their questioning looks, she continued. "Seriously though, what was the point of this? Are we going to tell them everything, or are we just going to leave it at this?" she directed the latter question at her older brother, who had yet to make eye contact with Harry since unintentionally giving the game away.

"I think it's a bit too late to just leave it as it is," he replied in a defeated voice, after a moments hesitation.

Harry, who seemed to have just broken out of reverie, looked up at his daughter. "Lily," he breathed, coming to the realisation of who she was. He didn't seem to have heard anything of what had just been said.

"Yeah," she said unsuredly, answering the unspoken question.

After a few moments of silence, she said, "We should probably start from the beginnng."

* * *

><p>Rose stared at the wall that concealed the Slytherin common room. She sighed frustratedly. "Maybe if I stare at it for long enough, it'll fall down and we'll be able to get in," she said, not seriously, but in a contemplatative tone.<p>

"Not bloody likely," a voice behind them laughed, "But feel free to try."

"Al! Scorpius! Where have you two been! Oh never mind, where's Dominique?" Rose rambled on.

"Wow, Rose, calm down!" Al excalimed, eyes wide at her unexpected outburst.

"I think she's in the dorms; hold on, we'll get her now," Scorpius answered her quesiton.

They let them into the common room swiftly, and after locating Dom laying on one of the couches, failing to complete one of the numerous homework assignments she had been given, Rose led them all the way back up to the seventh floor, repeating what she had told her fellow Ravenclaws.

"Wait, James told dad?" Al asked, astonished.

"Yeah, but I don't think he meant to," Rose replied.

"It doesn't really matter whether or not he meant to, we've got a bit of a mess to clean up either way." Both George and Ginny from 2021 were standing behind the group.

"How'd you know where we were?" Rose asked.

"Dumbledore," George said. There was no further explanation needed.

"What should we do?" Al turned to his mother for advice.

After sharing a look with her older brother, she answered his question. "Answer all their questions honestly."

They all did a double take. "Really? But what about - "

"It doesn't matter at this stage. I think Dumbledore suspected this would happen eventually; he suggested that memory charms should probably be used before we leave," Ginny explained.

They approached the doors of the Room of Requirement.

"Here goes nothing," Al said dramatically, before swinging open the doors.

* * *

><p>"So then the time turner smashed, and a weird sort of mist came floating out of it. Before any of us knew what was happening, we were in the Great Hall. You both saw us," Lily was explaining, gesturing to both Ron and Luna. "We met Dumbledore immediately afterwards, explained the situation to him. We were told to keep everything on the down low, and I think we were doing a pretty good job up until, well, now," she ended with a chuckle.<p>

It was just then when the doors came flying open.

There were a few gasps of recognition and realisation as Al was the first to enter.

"What?" he asked innocently, as he saw all eyes trained on him, then to Harry. "Oh. Right. That," he stammered.

"Look, there's a lot of things that need explaining," Rose said, as she and the rest filed in.

"You got that right," George said, knowingly echoing his twin's thoughts as his older version and Ginny accompanied them in the room.

"Just to get things straight," Ginny announced as she closed the door behind her, so as to ward off any eavesdroppers, "We will explain anything you want to know. But it is only temporarily. As soon as a way back is found, all your memories will have to be modified so as you remember none of this."

"You mean a way back hasn't been found yet?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Dumbledore's working on getting a time-turner from the Ministry. But they don't exactly just hand them out for any reason, and Dumbledore isn't exactly in their good books at the moment."

"So basically, you're stuck here until then?" she inquired.

"I didn't know we were that much of a bother, mum," Hugo laughed good naturedly.

"What?" Hermione yelped.

"Hugo!" Rose chastised.

"What? They were going to find out anyway!"

Rose buried her face in her hands. "I swear, you're just like dad. No tact whatsoever."

"Wait, you're his sister?" Harry asked.

Hermione, with Rose's last statement in mind, looked slowly up at Ron, only to find that he was looking right back at her. She quickly looked away, disregarding her thoughts as ludicrous. Her and Ron? Absolutely not.

"Yeah, I am," Rose answered Harry. "We're all related actually. Except for Scorpius, Lorcan and Lysander. Well Lorcan and Lysander are obviously related to each other, what with being twins and all. But Scorpy," she said his name mockingly, "is an only child."

Scorpius groaned. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" he said, playing along.

Rose, feigning innocence, asked innocently, "Call you what, Scorpy-poo?"

With a devious smirk, Scorpius replied, "Oh nothing Rosy Posy. Nothing at all."

"When you two are done flirting," Lily said, rolling her eyes, used to their behaviour, "Can we get on with this?"

Rose turned an impressive shade of red, while Scorpius was indignantly spluttering "We weren't - but - I didn't - what?"

"Deny it all you want, Malfoy, we all know it'll happen one day," Lily teased.

Hermione couldn't believe it. A Malfoy, willingly flirting -or whatever that was - with her daughter? The future certainly seemed like a weird place.

Al was laughing. "Leave the poor boy alone, Lils."

"What the hell is going on?" Ron asked, utterly confused.

Scorpius, sensing that things could go downhill very quickly, started speaking again. "I know you and my dad weren't exactly on the best of terms while you were in Hogwarts, but if its any consolation, you three do make your peace," he said, speaking to both Harry and Ron.

"Scorpius and I were sorted into the same house, and we were in the same year, and we're really good friends," Al continued. At their disbelieving looks, he said, "He's actually not that bad you know. Might be a bit ego-centric sometimes -" "Hey!" "But all in all, not that bad," Al finished.

"Right. So we've kind of established who a few of you are, who are the rest of you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can it be? Oh but it is! An update that's actually on time! :O Amazing. That hasn't happened in a long time... Anyway, shouldn't be too long until the next update, the next chapter's in the works!**


End file.
